


Crossing A Line

by tfwfangirlsatk



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Camboy Peter Parker, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Fisting, Food Kink, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Shibari, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism, Water Sex, no love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfwfangirlsatk/pseuds/tfwfangirlsatk
Summary: Peter Parker started as a camboy to pay for what his scholarships didn't cover, just doing a show or two to pay for the things he needed. He never thought he'd still be doing it two years later, much less that he would accidentally link one of his shows to his advising professor Quentin Beck. Bucky Barnes, his best friend with benefits, is more than happy to help with Peter's work but things seem to just keep getting more and more complicated when Beck finds out about them - now he's screwed, both literally and figuratively.





	1. School Girls Have More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about because of the lovely server that Honey and I co-run for MCU ships and our love of Tom in the Lip Sync Battle with Zendaya. It started out fuckboy, ended up camboy but I don't think anyone minds, do they? 
> 
> That being said, this fic has a playlist on Spotify (listen here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2bkHl73UJMKMpNpcEp1WGH?si=5Jsgjm8VSGKdBpRavSGhQg ).
> 
> I'm going to be writing a lot more smut than I normally do, so all the praise in the world goes to my beta and friend SweetestHoney for her awesome help!

“Viewers I’ve got a special treat for you on tonight’s stream. Remember that poll for you to vote on a few weeks ago where you voted for me to get fucked? Well, I have just the big, strapping man to do it for me. This is the Soldier and he’ll take care of your Baby Boy good tonight. I just wish it were you who were here to fuck me, Viewer.” Peter teased, careful to keep his face out of the frame. It was something he was well-practiced at doing, having been a camboy for about two years now. 

Bucky stood close by, simple black domino mask carefully in place. This wasn’t the first time he helped on the stream, but it was the first time that he’d take such an active role. He was the best friend Peter could ask for, and he had a beautiful thick dick Peter was excited to get his hands on. Or mouth, Peter wasn’t picky, as long as he didn’t slip up and expose them.

Bucky looked at Peter with an absolutely killer smirk before crooking his finger at the younger man in view of the camera. “Get over here.” He pitched his voice deeper than his typical timber and it sent chills down Peter’s back.

“Or what?” Peter teased, hand coming down his mostly naked body, stroking in a way that was sure to please his audience. He wore a low slung scrap of navy plaid fabric that could barely be called a skirt, white see-through stockings and garters, and a Britney Spears-inspired white button-up tied just below his pecs. A red lace bra and thong peeked out from beneath his ‘clothing’. He topped it all off with his masquerade mask, hiding his face from below his cheeks to the top of his head. It was specially styled to appear sexy and a little dangerous in scarlet, black and white. Peter was dressed to seduce and he _ knew _he looked good from the way Bucky looked at him. Peter stroked himself through the skirt, careful to get it all on camera.

Bucky was a stand-in for the viewer, so he wore a black ribbed tank and a simple pair of black basketball shorts that hid nothing. “Or else you’ll be sorry. I’ll take your sweet ass without any prep.” Bucky taunted, “Now, _ get over here. _” 

Peter gasped, knowing Bucky wasn’t playing. They’d had sex like that before, where Peter teased Bucky too much and he’d fucked him without doing more than adding a little lube to his cock. Peter couldn’t walk for _ days _ after that. “Yes, _ sir.” _Peter cooed, sashaying over to Bucky and flashing his panties as he walked past the camera.

When Peter finally stood in front of Bucky, he ran his hands down the hard chest in front of him. Bucky’s eyes told him that he wanted him to go down on him and hell, it’d be good for the audience so why not? With a quick, filthy kiss that was all teeth and tongue, he sank to his knees and pulled Bucky’s shorts all the way down. Bucky’s dick was a work of art - thick, long and bending slightly to the left to make it just this side of perfect. It was definitely too big for Peter to take all the way down his throat, but he’d do his very best anyways. 

With a smirk, he licked Bucky from his shaft to the already leaking head before wrapping his lips around the length and swallowing him down. He wrapped his hands around the base because Bucky had a good eight inches, but getting Bucky worked up always was worth it. Peter worked him like an ice cream cone, slurping and swallowing like the tastiest of treats. Bucky’s hand fisted in his hair, encouraging as he muttered, “Oh you’re so good, baby. You take my cock like a champ, going to give it to you so good. Bet you’re dripping for me, aren’t you?”

Peter moaned and rocked his hips against the leg that Bucky offered, moaning and really playing it up for the camera. When Bucky was close to coming, he pulled Peter off him by the hair, using his grip to direct the boy’s head. The sound as he drew Peter off was a slick pop, and Bucky nearly growled. “Why don’t we work on you, huh, baby?” Bucky used his grip on Peter’s hair to maneuver him towards the bed, and Peter lay down, making sure he had a good angle. 

After making sure his body was on full display for the camera, Bucky pushed up Peter’s ultra mini skirt and slowly undid his garters. “You want my mouth on you, baby boy?” 

Peter moaned and gasped out a “Y-Yes sir,” before Bucky ripped the panties off of Peter’s body, spread his ass and ran his tongue across his tight hole. Peter squealed loudly at the feeling of a hot, wet tongue pressing firmly against him. “_ V-Viewer _, I wish this were you.” Bucky licked him as he spoke, making the words come out higher pitched and more broken sounding than Peter intended. 

He had no idea what his numbers were, but he knew that they would be better than his solo sessions. Especially if he offered his panties up for bidding after he was done. But Bucky did _ spectacular _ things to his body, and it wasn’t hard to slip back into the moment. 

“O-Oh Soldier, you’re _ killing _ me!” He moaned and arched his back off the bed, throwing one black high heeled foot over Bucky’s back. Bucky kept licking into him, tonguing him faster until the feeling made Peter feel like he would explode. He gyrated his hips against Bucky’s lips and tongue as he began to fuck him deeper and deeper into his body. He whimpered as he felt a finger slip into him and start massaging his prostate.

Peter mewled at the feeling of the single finger inside him, pushing back and trying to get more. Bucky’s tongue felt wonderful, but he wasn’t reaching as deep as Peter needed, and he felt tears coming to his eyes in frustration. Bucky didn’t stop or add more fingers though, just kept tonguing Peter and pushing the one finger in and out as he did. Peter grew increasingly frustrated as he got close, but it wasn’t close _ enough _. His whines increased to a fever pitch.

Bucky finally, _ finally _ added in a second finger and added some lube to stretch him with, but didn’t stop teasing Peter’s prostate. It wasn’t enough, it would never _ be _enough for him to get off but at least it was finally something more than the endless torture without any sort of finish in sight. At least if Bucky was prepping him, that meant he’d finally get to come soon. He hoped.  
When Peter had finally had enough, he snarled, “If you don’t get up here and fuck me right now I will never, ever fuck you again Bu- _ Soldier _ !” Peter thrust his hips at Bucky with a glare down at him. He was so angry and turned on that he almost let Bucky’s name slip, and that would have been _ bad _. There weren’t exactly a lot of ‘Bucky’s left in the world under the age of seventy, so it’d be easy enough to track him down if someone were so inclined. 

“Patience, _ princess _,” Bucky said, pulling back with a shit-eating grin nearly splitting his face in two. He didn’t seem overly mad about the slip-up, but then again - that was Bucky. He didn’t really get mad about that sort of thing. Taking the time to coat himself in another layer of lube, Bucky flipped Peter onto his hands and knees. Taking the handheld camera they prepared beforehand, he switched it on to film for the later exclusive, higher-tier subscribers. 

Bucky slid into Peter slowly, so _ so _slowly while holding Peter’s ass so the camera had a good angle. When he finally slid all the way home, Peter felt like he could taste Bucky in the back of his throat. Moaning, he fisted the ruins of his panties in his hand and started to stroke himself in time with Bucky’s thrusts. “Viewer,” He moaned around the word, drawing out each syllable individually. He whined when Bucky hit his prostate, thrusting into the lace faster. 

“You like that, don’t you? You’re such a cock slut.” Bucky said, slapping Peter’s ass. “Take my dick so good, you’re such a whore for it.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Peter whined, thrusting back into Bucky’s hips, keeping time like he was made to do it. He was getting close now, finally getting the stimulation he needed from his own well-practiced hand and Bucky’s careful aim of his prostate. “I’m such a bad, dirty slut just for you.” Peter made sure he was staring at the camera right in front of him when he said that, eyes rolling back into his head.

Bucky slapped his ass again before taking his buttcheek back into his hand and zooming in closer to the money shot. “Bet your viewers wish they were me, don’t they?”  
“V-Viewer,” Peter gasped as he got closer, “Do you wish it were you? Show me how much you want it to be you.” 

Bucky slammed into Peter, his thrusts becoming erratic but his hand was steady as he made sure to zoom in on Peter’s back. “Are you close, baby boy?”

“I-I’m gonna come.” Peter whimpered. “Can I come? Do you want m-me to, Viewer?”

“Go ahead and give the people what they paid for, baby boy,” Bucky groaned, pulling out of Peter and taking himself in hand. He started a quick rhythm as Peter came with a gasp into his panties. Shortly after, Bucky painted Peter’s back white with his own cum before stepping on wobbly legs off to the side out of view of the cameras. 

Coming down from his high, Peter made sure to stroke the cum over his skin a little before facing the camera. “Don’t forget about the special, up-close video for higher tier subs.” Bringing the panties dripping with his own spunk closer to his face, he winked at the camera. “And as a special treat, I’ll be having these very panties up for auction to one special viewer. You can be part of the action yourself with a starting bid of $50.”

With that, he signed off and turned off his system. “You know you owe me a new pair of panties, right Bucky?” Peter asked with a frown, “These things don’t come cheap if you’re getting the ones specially made for men.”

“Yeah, yeah, it was worth it. You gave them a hell of a show tonight, Pete.” Bucky said, drawing him in for a deep kiss. “Looks like we pulled in high numbers. Even higher than your Christmas special last year, and that raised several thousand.”

“Good, let’s just hope no one caught my slip up on your name. We can’t have anyone catching who I am. Who knows what the university would do, I’d probably end up expelled. Lose my scholarship.” Peter worried his lip between his teeth as he started stripping off his costume to head in the direction of his apartment’s bathroom. 

“Don’t worry, with how careful you are, I doubt that’ll _ ever _ happen,” Bucky said, ruffling his hair and following suit.


	2. Show and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter is dedicated to my friend raidtheborder, who helped me a little with the porn of it all.
> 
> Beta'd by Sweetest Honey.

“All I’m saying is that you have to check this guy out, he’s literally the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Flash said, smirking, as he talked with his friends in the row below Peter in the lecture hall. “I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life as when he brought on the Soldier. I thought of myself in the Soldier’s position the whole time, the way he cried out for _ me, _the viewer is something I’m still thinking about. Fuck, I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”

Peter hid his smirk behind his arms as he listened to Flash gloat about BbyBoi96, the best and only camboy that Flash Thompson followed. Peter knew he’d been a fan for a while, but he didn’t plan on saying anything to him. One, the idea that Flash lusted after him still squicked him out to some degree and two, Flash was one of his highest paying clients. Peter was not about to fuck up his relationship with the heir.

“Check this out - I won the pair of panties that he had from that stream.” Flash was actually carrying them around with him? Peter tried very hard to keep his blush from overrunning his face completely. Ned still shot him a worried look and Peter shook his head to let him know it was okay. 

Peter wondered why Bucky didn’t prepare him that _ Flash Thompson _of all people won the panties, but Bucky did feel the need to mention that they'd gone for over six hundred dollars. If that’s how Flash wanted to spend his money, then Peter wasn’t going to argue. He just wished that he’d known that the other man was carrying them around in his pocket because nothing could have prepared him for that.

“You okay, dude?” Ned asked him, worried at Peter’s increasing red face. Peter shook his head, not wanting to explain about Flash and the panties. Peter kept his camboy lifestyle hidden from everyone but Bucky, who found out by accident rather than on purpose. 

“I’m f-fine, just uh, a little embarrassed?” Peter said, scratching the back of his neck. He didn’t know what he’d say if Ned pried, but he nodded his head in Flash’s direction and hoped that would be enough for his friend. 

Taking the hint, Ned nodded. “Yeah, it’s weird he’s carrying around a pair of panties. I doubt Betty would ever let me do that with a pair of hers, but who knows with Flash, huh?” 

If Ned knew what really was going on, he’d probably have a heart attack. The poor guy seemed pretty vanilla but very much in love with his girlfriend Betty. When the two first got together, Ned pretty much dropped Peter and was completely absorbed with Betty, and it had hurt. It was right when Peter realized he couldn’t pay for graduate school with his scholarships alone, and needed someone to talk to the most. It hurt Peter to remember that time, considering the two of them were friends since freshman year of high school. 

By the time that Ned settled down over Betty, Peter had started shooting his videos and was quickly becoming Instagram’s darling. The growth had started out small since he hadn’t had much money to really invest in his wardrobe. He DIY-ed a lot of things, bought stuff from Petsmart and Goodwill, used his cell phone for a camera, but his subscribers grew and over time his wardrobe changed. Now he could easily afford to do whatever he wanted with his costumes, had the best equipment and a best friend who actually gave a damn about him.

It was okay now, but sometimes he was still bitter. If it hadn’t been for Bucky he would probably be doing porn to get through school and that just didn’t leave a good taste in his mouth. He had a little more dignity than that. And yes, there _ was _a difference.

Peter was musing over how things ended up where they were when Professor Quentin Beck came into the lecture hall. Peter tried his best not to drool, not that he’d be the only one. Beck was tall, dark and most definitely handsome - so much so that a lot of undergraduates took his classes just to drool over him. Of course, they normally ended up having to drop them before the time limit because Professor Beck was a taskmaster and didn’t take it easy on people expecting to coast in his class.

Those who stuck it out normally found out they had a passion for engineering because Beck spoke with such conviction and enthusiasm it was hard not to get caught up in his lectures. That wasn’t Peter, but he’d seen it happen with a few of his classmates in his first few years. No, Peter was thoroughly engaged from day one and challenged Professor Beck when he felt like the other man had missed something. Their relationship from the start had been more akin to equals than that of a student and teacher, which was why he asked Professor Beck to be the advising professor for his thesis. 

It didn’t take away from the fact that Peter was desperately attracted to the older man. Beck walked into the hall like he owned it, sexily rumpled from riding his motorcycle in. He tossed the small class of twenty a smile before taking off his black racing jacket to reveal his white button-up and wide brown tie, laying his jacket on the back of his lectern. “Hey everyone, how’s it going?”

His classmates all murmured their own greetings, but Peter was distracted at the way Beck bent down over behind his desk and his khakis pulled tight on his ass. He drooled a little and felt himself start to stiffen before slowly counting to ten in his head thinking about Flash bringing his panties into class. That was enough to get his tongue to unstick from the top of his mouth and to sober him enough to offer his own greeting, “Hey Professor Beck.”

“Peter, make sure to talk to me after class, okay? We need to go over your status on your dissertation.” Beck grinned at him when he straightened back up with his papers and went back to his lectern. 

“Will do professor.” Peter blushed a little at the attention but preened internally. Beck wanted to talk to him. True it was about his paper, but it was still attention the rest of the class didn’t get from the man.

“Now I know you all did the reading on Applied Sciences in Engineering that I assigned last class - and if you didn’t, you better do it before the test next week. That being said, let’s get into the lesson.” 

Peter really did try to stay invested in the lecture but he already knew most of the information - it was something he’d studied for his dissertation - and he started to drift. Soon, he felt Beck’s arm on his shoulder. “Mr. Parker, why don’t you come help me with a demonstration?”

Feeling a quick moment of panic, he stared around the room and noticed Ned’s look of commiseration and Flash’s smirk. Keeping his grimace to himself, Peter followed Professor Beck down the few rows in the lecture hall to the front of the class. There were titters and grins on his classmate’s faces because they knew what happened when you were caught sleeping in Quentin Beck’s class - he made you pay for it.

Hoping against hope, Peter stood with his hands twisted into the pockets of his red hoodie and low slung jeans. With a grin, Beck motioned him to the dry erase board with a simple equation on it. Feeling a swell of relief, Peter quickly solved the equation and turned to Beck when he finished. “Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Beck asked, placing his hand on Peter’s back.

Peter’s breath hitched at the gesture but he shook his head, hoping to pass off the moment without comment. But Beck wasn’t the type of person to let things go without notice and soon, his hand caressed Peter’s back gently, moving ever so slowly down to Peter’s ass. With a quick squeeze, he stepped in and whispered in Peter’s ear, “You like that? Want to do a different type of demonstration?” 

Peter swallowed noticeably but didn’t look at the group behind him. At his hesitance, Beck pulled him closer to his older body, letting him feel the hard muscles that hid beneath the typical teacher fashion. Peter felt himself grow hard at the manhandling and gasped, eyes peeking up at Beck beneath his thick lashes when he felt Beck’s own erection. Beck’s bright blue eyes twinkled as he brought his mouth down on Peter’s, beard tickling Peter’s lips. 

With a moan, Peter forgot they were in a classroom of his peers and grabbed at Beck’s broad shoulders, thrusting up to rub his dick against Beck’s. Beck’s tongue pushed through Peter’s lips in a simulation of what the professor was about to do to Peter. His tongue thrust in, brushed against Peter’s teeth before withdrawing and thrusting back. 

It was enough to make anyone lose their mind, and he pulled back and whimpered, “Please.” With a grin, Beck slipped his hands to the front of Peter’s hoodie and pulled it up, exposing his well-muscled chest to the class. Beck pulled back to look over Peter with an appreciative look in his eyes, “Hmm, delicious.”

With no more fear, Peter stepped back to shuck his jeans exposing his body to Beck. His spider tattoo stood out against the otherwise creamy white skin of his ass. Peter felt secure in his body, he did a lot of work to be toned and keep both his clients and himself happy. He was the beanpole kid growing up, but now he knew he was the type of guy most people wanted to fuck.

Beck let a low whistle out of his teeth as he took in the sight in front of him, doing a quick circle around Peter’s body. He kept his hands just above Peter’s skin, so it felt like a caress but it wasn’t quite there. Peter felt himself shiver when suddenly, Beck pushed the papers on his desk clear and grabbed Peter’s hand to pull him over. Beck had Peter brace his hands on the edge of the desk before he pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

The minute the first slicked finger played at his hole, Peter bit his lip and tried his best not to moan. This was something Peter fantasized about for _ years _ and he finally got to experience it. He thrust back at the gentle burn he felt when Beck finally, _ finally _pushed a finger in and started to stretch him. 

Peter thrust back in time with the fingers as they entered him until he felt Beck lean down and bite his ass right over his tattoo. “Oh!” Peter moaned and tried to not come. That was secretly a kink of his and he didn’t know how Beck had known about it.

“God, you’re so beautiful…” Beck whispered in his ear as he worked him. Beck’s beard tickled his shoulder as he finally, _ finally _ slicked up his cock and slid into Peter’s desperately waiting hole. Beck was bigger than Bucky, Peter didn’t realize that was _ possible _and he groaned, taking it all. The position made Peter feel the burn and he did so enjoyably.

Beck knew exactly what he was doing, aiming for Peter’s prostate with pinpoint accuracy. Peter moaned and Beck growled as he bit down on Peter’s shoulder as he fucked him. The feeling of his teeth was enough to make Peter feel like he was going to tip over the edge and he whimpered, “M-More please, professor.” 

“You like that, huh?” Beck said, grinning. “What if I don’t, though? What if I keep you here on this edge as a demonstration on the friction of pistons?” 

Peter whimpered and shook his head, grinding his hips back against Beck’s as he chased his orgasm. The older man was teasing him and it was killing Peter. Beck deliberately started thrusting shallowly, meant to tease and prolong the feeling instead of pursuing pleasure.

“Do you see how much they want you, Mr. Parker?” Beck whispered in Peter’s ear, hand coming down to play with Peter’s erection. He grasped him loosely, not enough to do anything that could bring Peter over the edge. “Do you feel all their eyes on you, begging you to let them have a turn next?”

Peter bit his lip and looked over at the rest of the class who gazed at him with want and desire, feeling himself getting closer to the edge again. There was a wicked thrill from knowing that he was in front of a crowd, to see the crowd touching themselves to the show he was putting on. It was so much more than the thrill he had doing it behind a camera and a stream.

Beck picked up his pace, slamming into him with urgency. “Gonna come soon, darlin’? Or do I need to pass you around?” Beck asked. “But you’re mine, you know that right? You don’t get to have anyone else because if I have you no one else can.” Peter whimpered and felt the hand on his dick pick up speed. He nodded his head and was just starting to see white when Beck came with a shout, making Peter finally trip over the edge. The two collapsed down on the desk, Peter ignoring the way the corner dug into his hip as he caught his breath.

“That was a good class, huh?” Ned asked, elbowing Peter. Peter jerked out of his reverie, blinking his eyes. Peter hadn’t caught a single word that Professor Beck said, having slipped into a very vivid fantasy partway through the lecture. 

“Y-Yeah. It was… great.” Peter stumbled and adjusted his hoodie down over his erection. Shit. He still had to talk to Beck about his dissertation and now he had a massive boner when he should have been paying attention in class. With a sigh, he slid his messenger bag around to cover his front and stood up. “Catch you later Ned?” He asked as he walked down the row to get down to the front of the lecture hall.

“Yeah, dude. Have fun talking with Professor Beck!” Ned said amiably, waving as he headed out to the campus.

Professor Beck was in the middle of wiping down the dry erase board from some of the equations that he’d gone over during his lecture when Peter got to him. “Hey, Peter! Just give me a minute and we can talk, okay?” 

Peter nodded, fiddling with his bag’s strap, carefully avoiding looking at the desk he’d imagined the professor taking him against. When Professor Beck was finished cleaning, he turned to him with a smile on his face and gathered up his materials. “I know we haven’t really had the chance to talk lately, and I just wanted to check in to see how you’re doing on your dissertation.” He was polite but very different from the warm man of Peter’s fantasy.

“I’m doing pretty good, that paper you suggested has been a lot of help,” Peter said, grinning.   
“Good, I’m glad. I think that if you go down that track you’ll get in for the doctorate program with no issue. You’re smart, kid. The review board would be idiots if they didn’t see it.” Peter preened, feeling good about the praise. The two talked about his project for the ten minutes before Beck’s next class came in and Peter wandered off, trying not to feel too disappointed that his fantasy would never become a reality. He was bolstered by the fact that at least he had Beck’s attention more than any of the other people in the program.


	3. To the Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, once again, is to Talc on the server!
> 
> Beta'd by SweetestHoney!
> 
> Yes I reuploaded this because I wasn't happy with the ending smut. The start is the same, but the ending is different.

“Hello viewers, tonight I have a special treat just for you,” Peter said, winking at the camera as he ran his knee-high sock-clad foot up his opposite leg. He bit his lip, making it red and full as he stage whispered the next part. “I’m going to have an auction - and I’ll call out the name of the winner at the end of the show. It’ll be a special performance starring yours truly for one special viewer. Mind, everyone gets to watch, but it’ll just be especially for you.” 

Bucky shot Peter a look that let him know that he was definitely getting fucked in more than one way that night. Sometimes it was like that, Bucky would get so worked up watching Peter perform that as soon as the cameras were off Peter found himself pressed against a wall and fucked into oblivion. Sometimes Peter did it to rile Bucky up, even more than he would have been otherwise. After a few years of knowing each other, it was easy to know what buttons to press. More often than not, Peter performed for Bucky.

“So what do you say, viewers? Let’s start the bidding at one hundred dollars, hmm?” Peter said, uncrossing his legs to showcase his erection - it strained against the white sheer panties he wore. The panties did nothing to hide what was underneath - and that was the point, Peter was dressed to seduce.

With that, Bucky started the bidding. Peter watched the counter jump, flipping from one name to another. It looked like a bidding war between two of his highest paying clients. Deadpool put up a valiant fight but FlshnDash came out victorious at the last second with a win. It was almost as much as the show Peter put on with Bucky a couple of weeks back. 

Bucky tried not to laugh off-camera. Peter didn’t find it particularly funny. Trying not to pull a face, Peter played with the hem of his pure white crop top, pulling it down so that it showed even more of his collarbones than normal. Licking his lips, Peter shot the cameras a sultry grin and said, “Well, FlshnDash, let me know what name you want me to call and I’ll get our show on the road.”

When Bucky indicated that yes, Flash wanted him to cry out ‘Flash’ while performing, Peter turned over to his knees and pushed down the thong ever so slowly. When they were completely off, Peter tossed them at the camera and spread his cheeks with one hand. Trusting Bucky to zoom in as needed, he teased his hole with one finger, slowly dipping it in and out.

“Oh Flash, what are you doing to me? Are you teasing me?” Peter mewled pathetically, playing it up as he teased himself. “You know you have to prep me better if you want to fit in tonight.”

With that, he picked up the pace just a little before adding in a second finger, eventually working himself open to the point that he could fit four fingers inside. “Oh Flash, you do me so right,” Peter whined as he suctioned the fist-sized dildo to the table behind him. 

It was a model of a fist that continued up halfway to where the arm would end. It was a monster, but Peter figured with this he could focus on the task at hand and Bucky, instead of calling out Flash’s name. Staring a little past the camera, Peter met Bucky’s eyes as he sank slowly down onto the dildo. It was a tight squeeze, but the burn felt delicious. 

“Mmm,  _ Flash _ ,” Peter said while looking at Bucky to make sure the older man knew who he was performing for tonight. “Do you think you’ll fit all the way?” 

Peter slowly made his way down to the table, his back bowing dramatically for the camera. He whimpered as he slowly started to lower and raise himself up from the table, making sure to call Flash’s name as he did so. “Can I touch myself Flash? I’ve been your good baby boy, haven’t I?”

Bucky looked like he wanted to jump him, so Peter knew he was doing a good job. Waiting for permission, he gasped when the other man finally,  _ finally _ nodded his head. “Oh, thank you Flash, you’re so, so good to me.” 

Keeping tempo with his hips, Peter wrapped his slightly shaking fist around his cock and upped the pace of his movements. He kept his eyes on Bucky the whole time, knowing the thought of the other man got him off more than Flash Thompson ever would.

He thought about the last time he rode Bucky, pulling the older man’s shoulder-length hair and the noises he made when Bucky couldn’t stand the teasing anymore. He thought about Bucky calling him up in the middle of the night for a quick fuck because of a bad night at the bar. About how Peter went down there and they fucked against the crate of Smirnoff while Natasha tended the bar. And her knowing looks when the two came out, flushed and rumpled. It didn’t take long until he spilled in an upward stream, come hitting his shirt.

“A-Ah, Flash… That was so good.” With that, Peter slowly pulled himself off the dildo and did his normal sign off. His legs shook for a moment, but he felt too open. He knew what he could do to stop that.

Turning flirty eyes up at Bucky, he tossed his mask aside and stripped down to nothing. “Feel like helping me wipe that performance from my mind?” He teased, tongue coming out to glide across his upper lip.

“Mmm, what do you have in mind?” Bucky was obviously hard in his jeans. They highlighted his package in such a way that had Peter wondering how he ever got so lucky.

“Well, I just feel so loose now and I think you’d fill me up so perfectly… What do you say, Bucky?” Peter purred, stroking a hand down Bucky’s clothed chest. 

“All you had to do was ask,” Bucky smirked before pulling Peter’s naked body to his own. When Bucky’s lips came down on his, Peter sighed at the feeling in his stomach. Something about Bucky was a balm to his nerves every time he had to do one of the shows he found distasteful. Normally, he enjoyed the shows but every once in a while one would come up where he just felt disgusted. But Bucky always wanted him, he didn’t think he was dirty or wrong for doing the things he did, just accepted him the way that he was. He was the best friend anyone could ask for.

That was so important to Peter because he didn’t know what he would have done if he didn’t have Bucky in his life. Probably still be a fledgling camboy trying to work too many jobs to stay on top of his bills, feeling completely isolated without having anyone to talk to. There was a reason he was Peter’s best friend.

Peter made quick work of Bucky’s clothes, pulling the tee for his bar up and off his head before undoing the fly of his jeans down and freeing Bucky’s cock. It stood large and proud against his stomach and Peter couldn’t help pressing a small kiss to the tip as he knelt to untie Bucky’s steel-toe boots. When he was done, he smirked up at Bucky before standing, ignoring the cock in front of him.

Peter honestly thought about going down on Bucky, but he did that last time and really, he just wanted to get fucked. “Come on, let’s go to my room. I don’t want to be out here anymore.”

When they entered the small secondary bedroom, Peter felt like he could breathe again. Sometimes he was grateful he could close the door to his performance area and just have the rest of the apartment to look after. It made days like today much easier. 

Bucky sensed what Peter felt in the way he held himself, so he took the other man’s lips with his own. The kiss was gentle and it felt like a balm to his nerves. They kissed for a few minutes, luxuriating in the gentleness of being together. When Bucky lay Peter back on the bed, the college student sighed and reached up for his friend.

They continued to kiss, being lazy and taking their time now that there wasn’t a rush or a show. Peter doesn’t remember the last time that he really just luxuriated in taking it slow like this, probably when he had to do the last show he didn’t like. Bucky always seemed to know that he felt more in the need for slow and gentle than quick and dirty. Normally, they were more quick and dirty but every so often this was nice.

After they’d been kissing for probably ten minutes, Bucky pulled back and looked down with a question in his eyes. Did Peter really want to do this? Peter nodded his head, so Bucky pulled back and went into Peter’s nightstand to pull out a condom. They were both hard at this point, but it wasn’t the first priority.

Slipping into his arms, Bucky took out a condom and rolled it on before entering Peter slowly. They rocked together, not in any sort of rush. It was exactly what Peter needed and as he looked up at Bucky’s smiling eyes, he relaxed and let go. 

The friction and glide of Bucky’s cock sliding into Peter wasn’t exactly enough to get Peter off, but the hand fisted around his penis was. They rocked together, both on their sides with Peter’s legs around Bucky’s hips. If they were in love, it’d be the type of fucking that would be called lovemaking, but they were just friends and there was no pressure for anything more from either of them. Bucky had never pressured Peter into more and Peter had never wanted more, so they had this simple moment.

Bucky’s cock felt so good in him and the tempo was just enough to tip the younger of the two into orgasm. Hips picking up a little more speed, Bucky came as well. He pulled out and rolled over to Peter’s side, ruffling the other’s hair as he breathed. “Feel better, Pete?”   
“Yeah, thanks, Buck.” Peter sighed and relaxed. For at least the moment, he could focus on just the blissful feeling of post-sex glow.


	4. On Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to Bork on the server, who helped for ages with trying to come up with Peter's thesis topic! If you recognize it, it's because I decided to use inspiration from Thor: The Dark World!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely SweetestHoney who is NOT feeling well. Feel better love~!
> 
> Also, did I mention that the plot has started? No? Well, it has. Buckle up, it's gonna be a bumpy ride from here on out!
> 
> Please not that the previous chapter has been taken down and tweaked!

Quentin Beck's life was a predictable pattern with little variation. He woke up every morning, ran two point three miles, fed his pet octopus, showered, dressed, ate breakfast and rode his motorcycle twenty minutes to work. He engaged the most when he was teaching. True, what he taught didn’t change much year to year, but it was always fascinating to watch certain students flourish and go on to become great in the field. After work he normally went home, cooked himself something to eat, showered, went to the bar. Sometimes he hooked up with someone attractive, other times he went home after a solitary round. He went to sleep and then woke up to do the same thing over again.

He doesn’t remember when life became a never-ending loop of mediocrity, but it slowly and surely had. Quentin didn’t know what to do with himself - his research was starting to pan out and he was getting nowhere. Even his teaching was a blase shell of its former self. He didn’t know what changed but he was stuck in a karmic cycle, reliving the same day over and over but never really leaving. He was Phil Conners, but growing older.

Until he wasn’t. He didn’t notice things changed for him, just that he was engaged in his classes again. Quentin found himself challenged and excelling in research that went stagnant years prior. He smiled more, engaging outside of just his engineering work. He started experimenting with food again, learning things he loved and things he didn’t. 

And if his partners started having large doe eyes and wavy brown hair, he ignored it. Sex wasn’t as satisfying as it had been, but he wouldn’t trade all the progress he made in his career to go back to better fucks. Especially when Peter Parker came to him and asked him to be the advising professor for his dissertation. 

The topic itself was something Quentin wouldn’t have thought of, and he found the concept appealing. The application of his hologram research to a medical device that could potentially read and administer aid to a patient was revolutionary. And he wouldn’t admit that he looked forward to working more with Peter. Quentin had worked with other students on other theses in the past, but he found himself more involved with the work this time around.   
Quentin tended to keep on top of things more, too, so he made a note to himself that he’d get Peter to send him an update with his research thus far for an overview that night. He needed to make sure Peter got into the doctoral program, because if the kid had this much promise already who knew what would happen when he was actually out there living it. With that in mind, Quentin finished his run and spent some time with his octopus.

“Hey, there mister,” Beck said, slipping his hand into the tank to pet the playful mollusk. It wasn’t his first (he had several over the years) but tending to the creatures was just that amount of maintenance more than an average fish while being that amount of less work than your average mammal. Plus, he thought of them as nature’s magicians, tricking prey in ways the average predator wouldn’t think of. Quentin first came into custody of an octopus as a means of study but found he enjoyed caring for the fussy creatures.

Mysterio slowly made his way from a string of decorative kelp in his tank over to Beck and loosely wrapped a few arms around Quentin’s. Slowly stroking the top of the head, Beck smiled down at his pet. Mysterio seemed happy to see him, so Quentin spent more time playing with his pet than he normally would before detangling himself from the cephalopod. Tossing some live shrimp in for his fishy friend to eat, Quentin headed to the shower.

Turning on the shower, he fiddled with the knobs before getting it to the right amount of heat to beat the strain and exhaustion from his muscles. Stripping off his sweaty clothes and running shoes, he stepped beneath the spray and groaned at the feeling of the water on his skin. He stood under the showerhead for a few minutes, letting it work the knots out of his back before reaching for his ginger-scented body wash. 

Beck scrubbed himself with a loofah, exfoliating his skin fresh and rosy. When he got to his more sensitive parts, he took a soap bar with the matching scent and scrubbed. He checked the time on his watch and still had a few minutes, so he shrugged and started to relax into a quick wank session. Quentin closed his eyes and let himself slip into fantasy.

He was with the younger man he dreamed of for going on six years now, finally putting into action every guilty thought and fantasy from all those after-class discussions. His big doe eyes looked at Quentin trustingly, full of want and desire as Quentin bent to kiss him. The object of his affection had small lips, but Beck didn’t mind. If he wanted big pouty lips, he’d be with a woman and not a man.

The younger man moaned when Quentin ran his hands down his chiseled chest, feeling muscles he hid under loose clothing. But Quentin saw him, watched his student with eyes hungry for every glimpse of the body underneath. He practiced this scenario hundreds of times, both cognitively, and unknowingly with partners, and in fantasy. Lifting the shirt over the twink’s chest, he stood back to stare at the bounty before him. 

The twenty-something made quick work of Quentin’s own clothes, not minding that Quentin stopped being as muscular as when he was in his earlier thirties and start being a little less fit. Quentin Beck was still in shape, but he didn’t hit the gym as often as he should anymore and it was starting to show. But the younger man just kissed him and told him how hot Quentin was in his soft Queens accent.

When they had each other stripped down to their natural state, the younger man sank to his knees and kissed along Quentin’s length, smiling mischievously as licked the underside of Quentin’s cock. He asked in a playful voice, “Do I get an A if do well?”   
  
Quentin stroked himself feverishly as he imagined the boy with the arachnid tattoo taking his cock down his throat at Quentin’s assent. God, but the kid was  _ made  _ for this the way he moaned and sucked him. 

He’d be made for this, Quentin knew. Could see it in the way those chocolate eyes smirked when he was mischievous. Felt it in the very depths of his being. When Quentin got close, he’d stop the younger man touching himself and push him down onto the bed to finally take the boy’s beautiful cock into Quentin’s mouth. Quentin wasn’t the biggest out there, but he was pretty content with his size and he wasn’t threatened if his partner were bigger than he was, so he’d swallow down that boy’s cock and work him over with all the skills he developed from every partner he had.

God, the boy’s pre-come on his tongue would be like nectar to Quentin. He’d take every inch of his beautiful cock down his throat and work him with his tongue. The angle would be awkward but the sensations of getting pleasure while receiving it in return was one of Quentin’s favorites. It was better than Christmas morning, waking up to know he spent all year thinking of the perfect gift and getting a great one in return. 

And when the boy couldn’t help it anymore, he’d choke a little on Quentin’s cock and shoot come down Quentin’s throat and that would send Quentin over. With that thought and a quick twist of the wrist he came, gasping out a forbidden, “ _ Peter _ .”

Quentin leaned against the tiled shower wall, feeling intense shame and self-hatred. How could he think of a student in that manner? He wasn’t just any student, he was a student relying on Quentin to help him get into the doctorate program. Quentin couldn’t let himself think about Peter Parker as anything more than a good student, no matter if he was attracted to him or not.

Stepping out of the shower, he turned off the water, his hair dripping down into his face. Drying off, he stepped over to the mirror and could barely look at himself. How could he take advantage of a student like that, even if only in his mind? He was a better person than that, he worked harder than to fall to his baser needs. Quentin thought he got it out of his system when he fucked that girl who’d looked a little like Peter, but he guessed he hadn’t. 

With a glare, he put bourbon and oak beard oil into his beard to make it soft, hating the person who stared back at him. He hated that he followed Peter closely enough with his eyes to know about the sizable spider tattoo on his upper left glute. Or that he talked with his hands, and his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

Putting it out of his mind, he slicked his hair back and dabbed Tom Ford Noir cologne onto his throat. He dressed in flatteringly cut slacks and dress shirt, topping it all with a red silk tie and his black leather motorcycle racing jacket and his motorcycle boots. He cut an imposing figure and knew that he could get pretty much anyone he wanted, but he didn’t really want that. Quentin Beck was at a place in his life where he just wanted someone to settle down with and be happy. 

After a bout of self-recrimination, he only had time for a dry piece of toast before he rushed out the door to his motorcycle. He put on his simple helmet and kickstarted his MV Agusta F4CC. The expensive bike roared to life and Quentin’s blood started to race through his veins in time with his heartbeat. Nothing felt as good as speeding down the highway toward the university away from his moderately sized condo. 

When he got to the university, he had ten minutes to spare before most of his students started showing up, so he parked in his assigned spot, took off his helmet, and wandered over to the Starbucks on campus. He waited in the long line to get to a harassed looking worker who he gave a pitying smile. Quentin was glad he wasn’t like some of the other people here with their super-specialized orders. He ordered a venti Americano and waited patiently near the group of giggling coeds.

Ignoring them, other than to nod to one who was in his class before dropping it that year, he got his order and slipped in a ten to the tip jar for the overworked baristas. Bustling through the small coffee shop, he walked to the lecture hall. It was an older building, a little eccentric by today’s standards but Beck thought it gave the building character. It was built in a hollowed-out hill back in the 1970’s during the height of the Cold War - in case of a bombing of the campus, students had a place to go to. It was always cold inside, but since Quentin moved around during his lectures, he didn’t really worry too much. 

While he was still a good twenty minutes early, most of his class was already there. He had to give it to his graduate students, they really were dedicated. He heard a chorus of greetings and raised his cup of coffee to let them know that he acknowledged their existence but also that he needed a moment. Quentin walked over to his desk, set down his motorcycle helmet and took off his jacket. He took a deep drink of his Americano and felt the caffeine work its way through his system, firing up synapses that he would need to help lecture the class in front of him.

His eyes passed over the class and made note of who was there and who wasn’t, making sure that he didn’t stare too long at Peter Parker before taking in the rest of his students. “Hey everyone, I’m sure you all are ready to see exactly how you did on the test two weeks ago, hmm?” Quentin smiled at them and pulled out a stack of Scantron papers from his briefcase. “Come collect them from my desk at the end of class.”

There was a murmur of acceptance and Quentin nodded his head. Finally letting his eyes slide back to where they wanted to go, his lips pulled up into an involuntary grin. “Peter, you got a minute before class?”

Peter nodded his head eagerly and stumbled over his feet as he said, “Y-Yes sir, Professor Beck!” 

When he got to the front of the class, Quentin tried to not be as fond of the clumsy twenty-something as he was. Peter was a hard person not to like. “So I know you’ve been working on your paper, but I want to see your sources so far.”

“Sure thing Professor Beck.” Peter smiled up at him with such an earnest expression that it made Quentin feel awful for what he’d done that morning. “Do you want them individually or do you want a document with all of them?” 

“You can send them to me in a Google Document, that should be fine.” Beck nodded his agreement before he said, “I think that’s good for now, so why don’t you go ahead and head up to your seat and we’ll get through class.”   
With a smirk, Peter shot off a “Yes, sir,” before he went back to his seat. He had his laptop pulled out and ready and it looked like the rest of the class was equally ready. The only absence was Michelle Jones, but she was normally only in if she knew there was a test. Honestly, she was ahead of most of her peers but still had to get the credit. With a shrug, he focused back on the students in his actual class and got down to his lecture.

His class went quickly, but the ones with Peter normally did. Peter Parker had a way of engaging that he didn’t really get from his other students. When Peter’s two hours rapidly came to a close, he assigned them all a text to read and looked forward to the rest of the day that was much less interesting.

Indeed, Quentin’s classes dragged on before he got home. When he was finally there, he cooked himself a simple shrimp stir fry and sat down to grade some papers from his undergrads. It was mostly derivative work, but every once in a while he saw flashes of what would be a bright future ahead of their authors. It was times like those that he hoped he really was making an impact for the people he taught.

He was heavy into his pile of papers when he got an alert from Peter. Since he was working so heavily with the younger man, he flagged all emails from him as important. Putting down a paper on hydraulics, he opened Gmail to look over the information that Peter had gathered thus far. When he opened the link he was shocked at what he saw. Shocked, confused, and a little aroused.


	5. Strange Bedfellows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes to my SpideyPool fans in my server. They're why Wade Wilson is even in this fic, so I hope they're happy.
> 
> Beta'd by the blushing SweetestHoney

Quentin Beck had seen some things in his thirty-eight years on this earth, but he’d never really seen anything like he would that night before. The link was innocuous enough, not having any indication of what he’d find when he followed it. Quentin knew it wasn’t the Google Document he requested, but that didn’t mean anything to him. Maybe it was an article behind a paywall? With a shrug, he typed in his credit card number and paid the fifteen dollars, pulling up the site.

He was greeted by a naked twink. A very obviously naked twink surrounded by several… Plush unicorns? Quentin was very, very confused but he spent money on this and he didn’t want to close out the window right away. 

“Hey there Viewer, it’s your baby boy here again this time with a special show for the one and only Deadpool.” The young man in front of him was posed seductively, one leg crossed over his lap with an arm draped across his lap and a grin on his face. The only piece of clothing he war was a scarlet masquerade mask that was patterned with a spider web design and feathers.

“Now, I’ve been known to do some interesting things for you in the past, Viewer, but I think that this is probably the most… unique.” His laugh was beautiful, and Quentin knew that whatever was about to happen, he couldn’t look away. 

“Now, I know Deadpool is already here since I sent him the link personally and we’ve had a few minutes to let people come in, so why don’t we get started?” The voice was familiar but not similar enough to any that he knew for him to recognize it.

With a grin, the figure pulled out what appeared to be a chimichanga and modeled it before taking a bite of the cheesy deep-fried goodness. Once he was done, he began to smear it across his naked chest as he moaned. “Mmm, so hot and tasty.”

Quentin stared in confusion, a bit disturbed and also a bit turned on despite himself. While the male rubbed the meal into his skin, he began to masturbate among the plush unicorns. Quentin averted his gaze before being drawn back to the sight in front of him again. 

The figure was muscular and naked save for the mask, the hips were trim and the waist small, but the  _ muscles.  _ The muscles on the man were enough to have Quentin's mouth watering as he stared at them. Quentin watched as the figure's biceps twitched and flexed enticingly as he moaned. 

Unable to look away, Beck stiffened in his pants as his eyes devoured the man on the stream. He found his eyes drawn to the tattoo that was barely visible on his upper glute - it was a spider. Suddenly everything before him took on a new meaning and Quentin had a feeling that he understood why Peter had sent him this link: he hadn’t meant to. 

Quentin Beck now knew what Peter Parker did in his free time - he was obviously in the adult film industry. He appeared to be a camboy, someone who performed sexual acts on screen while viewers subscribed to the service for either a one time fee or a monthly subscription. Quentin had heard of them, but never really been interested in seeing what they were about. Suddenly, though, he was fascinated.

As he watched the object of his fantasies pleasure himself while doing things with a chimichanga he never thought would be done, Quentin found himself reaching for the subscription button. Yes, it was extremely fucked up that he was doing this, but a part of him had to know what Peter did in his spare time. What was it that Peter did to make his money. Was there something in his videos that Peter particularly enjoyed?

Quentin was a man of science and, when presented with a question, had to form a hypothesis and solution. He was despicable, but he finished watching the stream before going to the videos that were a backlog for subscription customers. Beck’s azure eyes grew large as he took in the sheer amount of streams he now had access to. He took a moment to catch his breath before clicking one that looked promising. 

He watched as Peter bathed in a bathtub full of bubbles. He was dressed in what appeared to be a corset, mask, and nothing else smiling coyly as he preened and splashed at the camera, giggling. “Don’t you want to join me, Viewer? The water’s so warm and I can hold my breath for a very long time.” 

Quentin’s mind was suddenly filled with an image of being in that tub with Peter Benjamin Parker as he went down on him beneath the bubbles. The younger man would suck him, teasing him with the knowledge that he could be struggling for breath under the water. He’d know that Quentin was a worrier, that he cared about his partners more than anything else.

And Peter would love it, love the power he held over him. Just knowing that he could do it, could do anything he wanted to him would be enough to set him off. He would come so hard and when Peter finally came up to gasp for breath, Quentin would fuck him in the delicious friction of the soap slick water.

His dick  _ hurt  _ with the physical need to touch himself, but he refused to do it. He refused to do anything that would sully the image he had of Peter, even if his mind was altered in the simplest of matters.

Yes, Peter was a sex worker but that didn’t make him any less of a brilliant, beautiful person. One that Quentin realized had so many layers to him, and he was desperate to know more. He wondered if there was a way to get to know the younger man without being creepy? Or would that be crossing a line that he couldn’t dare cross?

With a somewhat guilty conscience, Quentin Beck went to bed with doubt and desire mixed in his mind. He was tormented with the knowledge he never should have had, harder than he’d ever been in his life. What was Peter currently doing? Did he think about all the people who watched him, wanted him? Did he touch himself after the cameras went off to the power he held over so many people - men, women, and nonbinary? 

Beck was desperately hard in his pants, wishing he could touch himself, relieve the tension but he was a good man. He wasn’t exactly a decent one, but he was a good man and he wasn’t going to touch himself with Peter Parker’s face in his mind again. He spent the rest of the night listlessly, growing painfully hard and then recounting pi to make the fantasies stop.


	6. Mistakes are Bound to Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to Cat for no other reason than she's our new mod on the server and I think she's awesome.
> 
> Beta'd by Honey who is a champ and the Tony Stark of The Gyllenhaalics.

When Peter came with a smirk and beans smeared across his body, he felt disgusting but also it was more fun than he’d had in a session in a long, long time. What was it about Deadpool’s requests that made him laugh and have fun when he performed? If he didn’t have a strict policy against it, he’d’ve taken up one of his biggest clients on his offer of a date. Peter didn’t really care about looks and sometimes the messages he got from his favorite top tier donor made his day.

With a shake of his head and his normal, “And I hope to see you coming again soon, because I know I will be.” he was off to take a shower. With a grin still on his face, he wondered if Deadpool was really into the type of stuff he’d just done or if it wanted something ridiculous to make Peter laugh. When Peter held auctions for fantasies, Deadpool was usually his top bidder. He always included little messages like “I hope this’ll make you smile, baby boy!” as well. 

After he showered, Peter walked out to Bucky. He dropped a kiss on the top of Bucky’s head absently. “Hey dude, how’d we do?”

“It’s really weird, Peter.” Bucky’s voice was confused and a little perplexed. “I know when you do a Deadpool show that it tends to drag out the different side of your crowd, but it looks like this time that the numbers are super low. Your usual crowd doesn’t always show up, yeah, but enough of your regulars stop by that it shouldn’t make a huge difference.”

Peter’s brow knit in confusion and looked at the number of views for the show, seeing the single viewers was down to only a handful while his main subscriber count was also really low. “That’s weird, so what happened?” 

“I honestly have no idea. It doesn’t really make sense, does it?” Bucky frowned as he refreshed the page to check the data again. It stayed, tauntingly, the same. “Are you sure you tweeted out a working link?”   
“Let me double-check.” Peter hummed, pulling up his Instagram account where he’d done a cute pose that covered everything but still was enticing. The link looked like it was a working url, but when he clicked it, his heart dropped. “Holy shit! Holy fucking shit! Bucky I fucked up so bad!”

Peter felt his lungs begin to close, panic setting in. As he did so, dots started to dance in front of his eyes as he collapsed on the floor from the lack of oxygen. He was sobbing, unable to breathe or concentrate on anything in front of him. His ears rang as he shivered and he gasped for air. 

“Shhh, hey, babe, whatever it is it’ll be okay.” Somewhere far away, Peter heard Bucky’s voice, but he couldn’t comprehend the words. They were too far away, not making any sense. Peter was too focused on the impending doom and gloom of what he was feeling to really focus on what was happening to him. 

How could he fuck up this badly? He would lose his scholarship, he could be expelled! Look at that girl from that Ivy League college! Didn’t they kick her out when they found out she did porn? Hadn’t she had to go into hiding to get away from the shame? Newton, Peter didn’t know what to tell May. He didn’t really give a fuck what anyone else thought, but May… it’d break her heart! She’d be so  _ disappointed  _ in him.

A sudden splash of icy water drew Peter out of his meltdown abruptly. Blinking up at Bucky, Peter felt himself start to breathe again as he looked at his friend still holding the cup. His heart still felt erratic, but he wasn’t panicking as much. “I need booze.”

Bucky nodded confusedly as Peter headed over to his kitchen and pulled out the unopened bottle that Bucky gave him when he took over the bar. Cutting the plastic and metal off of the top shelf vodka, Peter tipped his head back and swallowed deeply from the bottle. There wasn’t any particular taste but the burn, once it was down, was normally something Peter enjoyed. True, he was normally more for Sex on the Beach than he was straight, but right now he didn’t want to take the time to make a cocktail. Peter needed to get well and truly smashed in the quickest amount of time possible.

Bucky stood awkwardly by, watching as Peter drank. Honestly, Peter didn’t know what to tell him. What was he supposed to say? That he did the worst possible thing he possibly could and now he was ruined? That was so  _ dramatic _ , even if it was true. Fuck, but what was he really going to do?

When he stared straight ahead, he held out the bottle to Bucky. “I fucked up.” Bucky frowned, waiting. “I sent the link to the stream to my professor. Sent the link to my research to Instagram.” His hands shook as he held out the bottle, the liquid inside slipping close to the opening but never quite pouring over.

Bucky was silent for a moment, frown marring his handsome but normally pouty face. “Wait, really?” He took the bottle and took his own long pull before answering. “Fuck, I’m sorry Pete.”

“I know, right?” Peter was starting to feel the alcohol he’d drank, and he didn’t know what he was doing. He was hysterical and alcohol wasn’t likely to help that, but making himself numb might. “How am I going to go to class on Monday? How am I going to look Quentin Beck in the face?” 

“I mean, maybe it won’t be too bad?” Bucky rubbed Peter’s back reassuringly. “I mean, I didn’t take it so hard, huh?”

“Yeah, but do you know what’ll happen if he does?” Peter felt a tear slip down his face as he took the bottle back from Bucky and drank deeply again. “I’ll end up kicked out. I know I will. I mean, what else am I going to do? I still need to get my Master’s and Doctorate to get picked up by a good university. You know that I want to work in engineering.”

“Well, but what if he doesn’t? You don’t know what this guy is going to do. Maybe he’s just going to ignore it, like it didn’t happen.” Bucky tried to be positive, but honestly Peter just wasn’t feeling up for it right now. 

“Buck, I think maybe you should just go home. I don’t think I’m going to be able to do anything today, maybe even this weekend.” Peter sighed heavily, staring just below Bucky’s eyes. He couldn’t deal with the pity right now.

“If that’s what you need, Pete, I’ll do what you want. Just… Don’t beat yourself up too badly today, okay? You’re a good person, I don’t think that what you do to make money changes that about you.” He gave Peter’s hair a quick ruffle before grabbing his duffle. Peter didn’t even walk him to the door, just stared straight ahead and continued to down his vodka. 

When he was truly drunk, he let his mind drift back to when he met Bucky. They were such good friends, the friendly barkeeper who helped show barback Peter the ropes. It was so hard, those early days, juggling college and a job working nights he was used to spending on his coursework. He’d slipped up more than a few times, fucked up drinks, and Bucky was there with a smile and a friendly hand to help correct his mistakes. Mr. Toomes was a decent enough guy, but he didn’t like it if you fucked up too many times. Peter was already on probation by his third week on the job.

When Bucky asked Peter to grab a bite to eat after a particularly hard shift, Peter jumped on the opportunity. To spend time with someone and just relax was something he missed since Ned met Betty. That first night was easy, the two of them eating shitty Taco Bell and laughing about the customers from that evening. 

Things were easy with Bucky, easy in a way they hadn’t been for Peter in a long time. After that first time, the two started spending more time together and Bucky showed Peter how to do things that he didn’t learn when he was trained by Adrian Toomes. It was nice, in a way, to be taught bartending, something Peter saw as a science, even if he needed a little more time to pick it up. Bucky looked at him like he was crazy when he said that, but it was more with fondness than anything else.

Eventually, even with the barbacking job, Peter realized he needed more money and he got desperate. He started looking into different things he could do to make that extra little money. He sold his plasma, he sold his sperm. When it finally came time and Peter was desperate enough to pawn his collector’s figures that Uncle Ben had got him, he knew there had to be another way.

It wasn’t until late at night, browsing the internet that he came across a concept that would take over his idea for work. It was an article from a girl in college talking about how she cammed to make money for her college classes, but it lit a lightbulb over Peter’s head. He started to look into everything he could about camming, went onto a few of the free sites where you donated by buying things similar to bits for Twitch. 

It wasn’t ideal, but it made a lot more sense for Peter to do it than anything else he could come up with. But no one could ever know, so he was stumped. What could he do to protect his identity? He didn’t talk to anyone about it, because what would Peter Parker, face of innocence say? “Hi, how do you think I can help sell images of myself doing sexual activities anonymously?”

It wasn’t until he was at Party City looking for some decorations for the bar’s annual Halloween event that he found his solution - a simple masquerade mask. If he could do that, he’d be fine. No one focused on the faces, anyways. They only cared about the bodies and hey, he kept good enough shape. He could do this! 

With a nervous stomach, he scheduled his first show and performed on the free site. It didn’t draw a huge crowd, but he made more money than he did working a full night at the bar -  _ including _ tips. And he’d only worked an hour and a half!

Soon, he set up a schedule and got props for his sessions. He talked to his viewers, making sure that he kept them entertained. Deadpool came quickly, loving Peter’s “innocence” according to him. And all the work he did started to build up Peter’s libido, so one night he asked Bucky if he wanted to come back to his place.

The two had never been anything but friends, but the idea of casual no strings attached sex was something Peter realized he was interested in, so he made an offer to Bucky. It was awkward and Peter made a mess of it, but once he finally got the words out it went better than he thought it would. At first the slightly older man was surprised, but he wasn’t opposed. Free sex with a partner eager to please? The army veteran had gladly taken the offer after a lot of ground rules. There could be no feelings, if feelings happened, they’d stop. If they met someone they were genuinely interested in, they’d also stop. No whining or being clingy for the others’ time - this wasn’t a relationship, they were just friends.

The first time was a little awkward, but later that night when Peter went down on Bucky, something awoke in them. What started out as a once in a while thing quickly built up to a common occurrence. And one day, Peter forgot to put away his rather impressive collection of toys from a show.

The two had been making out and were heading in to Peter’s former bedroom, where he had a show earlier in the day. Peter was so into it that he forgotten he’d left out his toys and handheld camera facing the bed.

Bucky had eyed the rather large collection of dildos, vibrators, sounders, other toys and camera before lifting an eyebrow and saying, “Looks like someone has a hobby.” 

Peter, fearing the worst, had blurted. “Yes, I know it’s disgusting but I have to do it to make money. Working at the bar was causing my grades to slip!” Spilling things he didn’t mean to, nor really needed to be told. Peter panicked and knocked over his favorite vibe and switched it on. 

Bucky, being a sane adult, had simply gone, “huh?” since he didn’t have any idea at all what Peter meant. And it sucked, because now, Peter had dug himself in a hole and he had to explain what was happening. Meanwhile, the vibe danced around on the table making the situation even funnier looking back.

Bucky hadn’t thought lesser of him, simply said that he would help him. He had taken a few courses in film editing and knew how to help Peter grow his channel. With Bucky’s help Peter started growing his audience and making more money. Bucky offered to do everything for free, but Peter insisted on a seventy thirty profit split of the thousands he soon started to rake in. Bucky, with the money he had saved and the money from the shows, bought to bar from Mr. Toomes.

Peter drunkenly made his way to his bed with memories of his time with Bucky and hoped beyond some shadow of a doubt that it would all work out somehow.


	7. The Sword of Damocles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written until chapter 15 but I won't be updating it regularly until I finish this fic, I just wanted to give y'all something before I get back to writing. I was going to quit but I felt like I deserved it to myself to finish something I got so close to being done with.

Peter woke the next morning with a hangover that left him not wanting to get out of the bed. He’d polished off most of the bottle of vodka at his very own pity party and it was making for an even more awful hangover than normal. What was it about drinking the stuff straight that really fucked a person up? Whatever it was, he probably could figure it out if he had the mental capacity to give a damn. At the moment, he more felt like crawling into his bed and never crawling out again.

Except -  _ ulp _ \- there went some of the liquid contents of his stomach into the trashcan he kept nearby for tissues and the like. Ugh. Come covered tissues and vomit, what a great combo. After a few more heaves into the plastic, he made it out to the bathroom and ran cool water over a washcloth to put over his neck while he hugged the toilet. 

After he was through spilling his guts as much as he was going to, Peter hopped into the shower and cleaned up after himself. It didn’t matter if he was going to be miserable, he wasn’t going to let himself become nasty and have to deal with that particular mixture’s smell for the rest of his pity party. After he was at least somewhat presentable, he ate some dry toast and crawled back to bed with his phone, waiting for the proverbial sword to fall.

When he didn’t hear from the school that day, he shrugged his shoulders and figured he’d hear from them come Monday. He spent Sunday in a daze, barely able to get out of bed. If he was in bed, he didn’t have to deal with reality, right? Peter’s brown eyes leaked whenever he thought about what was going to come and he wasn’t ashamed to say that he cried like a baby. 

Bucky came around and made him eat after around the afternoon, but that didn’t exactly cheer him up. Even if all Peter did was push the nachos around his plate and eat small bites to appease his friend, Bucky was happy that he at least tried and that was enough for Peter. The younger man barely looked at his texts from Ned or MJ, not being able to fake being happy for them. 

When Monday came around, Peter didn’t know what he was supposed to do about class but a nearly flawless attendance record wasn’t going to let him give up easily. Peter could barely look into the mirror as he waited for the phone call that would absolve him of the need to be a person, that would let him fall apart like he felt he already was. With a sigh, it didn’t come and so Peter showered and dressed in his most frumpy hoodie and athletic pants. He didn’t look good, but he figured if his life was going to fall apart he’d rather be comfortable than pristine. 

Riding his bike to class, Peter closed his eyes and let the speed take away what tears that he shed, unwilling to let them fall down his face. He peddled faster and faster, urging his body to embrace the pain and the burn, hoping that when he was done he’d at least feel a little better about himself. When he arrived the short distance to the lecture hall, he sighed and composed himself as much as possible.

Peter walked to the men’s restroom and wet a paper towel before he dabbed at his slightly red eyes. Breathing deeply through his nose, he squared his shoulders and looked at himself in the mirror. The student looked a mess, but at least he wasn’t falling apart anymore. Biting his lip, he walked to the lecture hall and sat in his customary seat on the second row. 

Ned was already there and gave him a curious look. “You okay dude?” he asked with a concerned look on his face.

Peter’s lip quivered for a minute before he nodded his head, shrugging his shoulders. “I guess.”

MJ dropped into her seat next to Peter and gave him a steady look. “You’re lying.”

“Uh, hey MJ,” Peter murmured. He was shocked to see her and gave her a quizzical look. “What are you doing in class?”

“I was worried about you,” She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Their friendship was an odd one, with the way that the woman dropped in and out of his life. Peter would try to really get her more than he did, but he’d given up on that the second week of knowing her Freshman year of college. Michelle Jones was often working, doing her school work part-time even though she had a full-time schedule, keeping her grades up in a magical way known only to her. 

Things weren’t easy for her and Peter didn’t know how she could stand it. When Bucky had found out and started to help, he’d thought about asking her to help but decided against it. MJ probably would have been fine with it, but he didn’t really want to look at her steady stare when she found out about him. And now here he was about to get exposed and he suddenly felt his eyes start to tear up again.

“T-Thanks,” Peter muttered, wiping furiously at his eyes. He felt a little better knowing that people still cared about him, but would they still care once they knew why he was upset? Peter didn’t have time to really reply to her because Professor Beck walked in. Biting his lower lip, Peter tensed all over in fear of the man saying something in front of the class.

The older man looked at Peter and his eyebrow raised, but that was the only thing that really happened. The class went on as normal, the lecture engaging even if Peter didn’t participate as much as normal. When the class was coming to a close, Beck gestured to Peter and said, “If you’ll see me after the class Peter?”

Swallowing a huge lump down his throat, Peter nodded and walked down the few steps to stand by the object of his desires as the class filtered out. Flash made a cry baby motion with his hands, letting Peter know that his state hadn’t gone unnoticed and he wouldn’t be hearing the last of it. He sighed heavily, sure that his life was about to get turned upside down in a way that he just didn’t want to have to deal with. How was he supposed to look at his professor in the eye knowing that he’d probably seen Peter naked? 

While Peter would normally have been down for that, he just wasn’t feeling up to it at the moment. Kicking his foot at the floor, he waited until Professor Beck was done putting away his papers into his briefcase to turn to Peter. “Peter, I think we need to talk and I don’t think we should do it on campus. Do you know Loretta’s Diner? It’s across town, away enough to where people won’t… overhear anything that you don’t want to be spread around campus.”

Peter’s heart stopped - what if Beck was going to blackmail Peter into sleeping with him to keep his secret? In one way, he’d kind of be into it but in so many other ways he knew he’d never be able to do that. He had a crush on the man but he wasn’t comfortable with selling himself just to stay in college. 

Peter opened his mouth to say no when Beck held up a hand to stop him. “I’m entirely aware of the way that that sounds, but I promise you that it’s not what you think. I won’t drive you there and I won’t force you to meet me, but I think that until we talk this over there’s going to be this ominous force hanging over our relationship. So here’s a couple of bucks.” Beck dug out a twenty and held it out to Peter. “Meet me there at three?”

Peter shook his head, “I don’t need your money, Professor Beck, I can pay to get across town on my own.” Peter paused, “ _ If _ I meet you.”

“You’re a smart kid Peter, I’ll leave it to you to decide.” With that, Beck tucked the money back into his wallet and strolled from the classroom leaving Peter very confused about what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no longer have a beta or a server, so sorry if things are a bit shit.


	8. Rock and a Hard Place

The first thing that Peter did when he was away from Beck was to call Bucky. “Hey man, I need some advice.” He bit his lip as he panicked over what exactly he was supposed to do. He was kinda stuck and Beck was right that he did need to talk to him. It wasn’t going to be a pretty talk, but from his impression, the older man hadn’t talked to the administration yet and maybe that was a good thing?

“What’s up buddy?” Bucky knew what was going on, had seen the state that Peter was in so he wasn’t about to blow him off. “You need me to come over?”

Biting his lip, the college student considered his options. While having Bucky come over was normally a good idea, he didn’t know how he’d take this particular news. But honestly, he didn’t think he could deal with this alone… With a nod, he said, “Yeah, I actually do. I’m heading home from campus right now. Meet me there in about twenty?” 

The former soldier’s voice was kind as he said, “I’m already out the door.” He heard the sounds of Bucky getting ready and honestly, it was a bit of a relief. “I’m here if you don’t want to be alone on your way home.”

What had Peter done to deserve such a good friend? “Yeah, just let me put my headphones on and I’ll be right back.” Peter connected his Bluetooth wireless headphones and there was a small beep noise before he heard Bucky back in his ears. “So, how’s the bar?”

“Well, you know Nat - she’s a tough son of a bitch. Some stupid frat guys were being obnoxious Saturday night and she pretty much tossed them out on their ears.” Bucky laughed deeply as he recounted the story. “You know how some people can get around Natasha - think they can treat her like she’s a piece of ass with no thoughts in her head. Always nice to see them get their thoughts adjusted.”

Peter felt himself smile for the first time in three days at the story, imagining Flash and his friends getting what was coming to them. It was a nice mental image and he got Bucky to tell him the whole story on the way back to his apartment. 

When he got there, Bucky was already leaning against his black 1967 Dodge Charger a look of concern on his face. "Hey babe, what's going on?" His voice was soothing to Peter's frayed nerves.

As Peter carried his ten-speed up the stairs, he started to fill the vet in on what had gone on during the day. They sat down at Peter's mismatched kitchen chairs as they talked, the older man attentive.

"So what do you think?" Peter asked, chewing on his bottom lip in worry. He knew that he'd either end up doing what Bucky wanted him to do. It wasn't that he couldn't make up his own mind, it was just that he knew the former sniper would think about it logically and make a decision that was sound.

Bucky was quiet for a few minutes, going over everything in his head. When he opened his mouth, Peter knew he'd asked the right person for advice (ignoring the fact he was the only one he  _ could  _ ask for advice). "As someone who cares about you and your well being, I don't want you to go. But as someone who is directly involved with your online activities, I think we have to hear him out." Bucky sighed and pushed his long hair back from his face before continuing, "I really don't particularly like this, but the guy's been pretty good to you on an academic level, right?"

"I mean, yeah," Peter's voice squeaked a little as his nerves got the best of him. "He, uh, he's been a pretty decent guy to me?"

"Then maybe it won't be worst-case scenario. I'll come with you, get a seat to where I can make sure he's not a jackass. If things go like we hope, you won't have to do anything. If things go bad, we'll get out of there and I'll beat the shit out of him." Bucky shrugged like it was no big deal that he planned to assault Peter's professor if he made the wrong move.

" _ James Buchanan Barnes _ ," Peter hissed in annoyance, "I can fight my  _ own  _ battles and I don't need you going to jail just because your sensibilities get twitched!"

"Hey, no need to triple name me,  _ mom _ , I know you can take care of yourself. Doesn't mean I'm not going to stick up for my best friend if some scumbag tries to pull something he shouldn't." Bucky laughed, holding up his hands in surrender.

Peter pouted, not wanting to deal with Bucky’s particular brand of protectiveness at the moment. As the silence grew between the two friends, Bucky started to make faces at Peter, trying to get him to break. It wasn’t working, Peter was a little too stressed to cave so easily so the vet pulled out the dirtiest trick in the book - he started to tickle the younger man. 

“Hey, stop!” Peter said, trying to squirm away from the onslaught of laughter that started to pour from his mouth as the older man attacked his sides with wiggling fingers. Bucky just laughed and tickled Peter harder, eventually pulling the twenty-three year old into his lap. 

Once he stopped his attack, he leaned down and caught Peter’s still laughing lips with his own before pulling back. “Better?” His voice was gentle as he ran his hands through Peter’s curls, massaging his skull as he did so.

Peter stuck his tongue out at Bucky but acknowledged that yes, he was feeling better. “Yeah, thanks Buck.” He leaned forward to place his head on the older man’s bare shoulder, avoiding his black ribbed tank top in the need to feel skin on skin. “Make me feel better? I just want to forget about this whole thing for a little while until we have to go to the diner.”

The two of them fell into Peter’s bed, drawing out their time together. Bucky’s stubbled jaw leaving burn marks on Peter’s thighs as he tortured him with this tongue and hands. Bucky kept him on the edge for what felt like hours but what could have been minutes before he eventually slicked up and entered him. Peter sobbed as he begged Bucky to finish him, but Bucky just took his time, drawing out the experience to get the collegiate out of his head. And for the first time in seventy-eight hours, it worked. 

On the knife’s edge of pleasure and pain, Peter found himself unable to focus on anything but the feeling his partner provided. When his cock was leaking a steady stream of precome and his hands were shaking, Bucky finally started his push to get the both of them off. With a whimper, Peter came and came, eyes whiting out from the extreme amount of pleasure.

Peter laid there for what felt like eternity as Bucky cleaned the two of them up before coming back to lay next to his friend. “Hey babe, you okay?” his voice gentle as he scratched down Peter’s back comfortingly. The feeling was a bit much on his oversensitive nerves, but he needed the come down from that experience. 

“Mmm,” Peter muttered before cuddling closer to Bucky’s side. His mind was pleasantly numb and he didn’t want to think about anything. Eventually, however, his worries crept back into his mind as he looked at the old school alarm clock’s hands ticking closer to the time Beck had wanted him to meet him. With a sigh, Peter got up and wandered to his bathroom to shower. “Come with me if you want.”

The two showered together, but it was nothing sexual. There was something easy about being able to fuck like rabbits one minutes and go on like nothing had happened between them the next. When they were done, Bucky using the blow dryer he’d deny he had stashed at Peter’s apartment to style his hair, they left fifteen minutes earlier than needed to arrive to make sure they could set up accordingly. 

Bucky drove them with the top down, Peter relaxed back in his leather seats with a sigh and a frown marring his handsome face as the crisp autumn air-dried what was left of his hair. Normally riding in Bucky’s car was something that Peter enjoyed, but he just couldn’t let himself relax that day. Sensing it, Bucky reached over to squeeze his knee to let him know he was there if he needed him. Shooting him a half-assed smile, Peter closed his eyes and just let the sun warm him.

Arriving at Loretta’s Diner, Peter looked around for his professor’s motorcycle and was relaxed to see it wasn’t there. With a sigh of relief, he said, “He’s not here yet.” 

“Good, then let’s go get set up.” Bucky said, shrugging on his 107th jacket that he’d had in the back seat. 

When they walked inside, Peter once again looked around to make sure that Beck wasn’t there before he let himself relax more. “Not in here either. Where do you want to sit?”

Bucky’s eyes took in the restaurant with the practice of someone who never really left the military no matter how long they’d been out. After taking in the sight advantages, he shrugged his shoulders. “I kinda want to be able to hear so I think I’m just going to sit to your back.” He said with a self-deprecating smile. “Mr. Big Bad Sniper, huh?”

“Hey, you did more than I would have been able to do,” Peter said, nudging him with his elbow. Bucky led them to the back of the diner, away from where the majority of people. Not many people wanted to sit in the darker part of the diner away from everyone. With an eye on the people around, he nodded and sat down and motioned for Peter to sit down as well. All that was left now was for Beck to come in.


	9. Facing the Firing Squad

Peter’s leg was bouncing up and down a mile a minute, eyes glued to the doors on the far side of the restaurant. He wanted to stop this whole thing and just go sit with Bucky, but he knew that if he did that then things may never get resolved so he breathed deeply through his nose and stopped his fidgeting as best as he could… until he started to drum his fingers on the table. He’d only been sitting there for five minutes and he felt like he was going to burst apart at the seams. 

Bucky’s presence was a balm but when he was that level of worried there was only so much that he could do. “It’s going to be okay Pete, no matter what happens,” Bucky whispered over his shoulder as his eyes skimmed the worn-out paperback he’d materialized from Peter didn’t know where. 

Peter was going to reply when he saw Quentin Beck walk in looking hot enough to cook eggs on. He wore a brand new pair of jeans that seemed to sculpt directly to his body and leave nothing to the imagination. The way they hugged his ass and thighs as he walked over to Peter left no doubt in the younger man’s mind that he could fuck him good and hard and just the way Peter liked.

Brown eyes sliding up from his legs, he took in the leather jacket that hugged his body. It was true that Beck wasn’t pure muscle, but Peter didn’t like beefcakes. He liked his guys to be a little soft around the middle but still strong enough to pick him up and fuck him against the wall, holding him up the whole time. And he knew that the professor could definitely manage it.

Clearing his throat, he willed his cheeks to not be blushing as his professor saw him and started to make his way over to his booth. He had a reassuring smile on his face and suddenly, Peter remembered just  _ why  _ he was meeting his professor at the diner where he could ogle him. Feeling like shit, Peter’s eyes fell to the table and he tried his best not to get lost in his own head.

When Beck walked over to the table, he unzipped his leather jacket to reveal a white v-neck shirt and black and grey blazer in an asymmetric pattern. He tossed the jacket next to him on his seat as he sat down and looked at Peter with sympathy. “I’m not going to hurt you, Peter,” he consoled.

“I don’t know that Professor Beck. You had me meet you way across town at a place where we wouldn’t be recognized, don’t you think that’s a little sleazy?” Peter challenged, looking up from the table to pin the older man with a frown. 

“While we’re out just the two of us, it’s Quentin please,” The bearded man said, mouth twitching up in a smirk before he continued, “It was for your sake as well as for mine. I didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea about us, and if they’d recognized that I was a professor and you, my student while overhearing the conversation at hand it could get… Let’s just say that bad rumors could spread.”

Peter sighed and felt his shoulders start to relax the teeniest bit. “Then what are you wanting to talk about, Pr- Quentin?” Peter asked, frowning at his professor. “Are you going to ask why? Or maybe you’re going to tell me to stop? If that’s the case - I needed to pay for college and I can’t.” Peter’s jaw jutted forward to challenge the other man.

Quentin stopped what he was about to say when the waitress came over and took their order - Quentin getting an egg white spinach, tomato, and cheese omelet and a glass of water while Peter got a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake. When she was gone, Quentin looked around before he said, “No, I figured you would only do something like that if you needed the money. There’s no shame in sex work and to those who think it is, they need to get over themselves.” Quentin’s lips pulled up in a smile as he shook his head, “You seem to have the wrong idea about what I’m thinking and what I want to talk about Peter. Please calm down and listen to me a moment.”   
  
Noticing that Peter was, indeed, going to give him a moment to talk, he opened his mouth and said, “No, I don’t think that you need to stop. I don’t think that there’s anything wrong with what you do to make your money. People are sexual beings, for the most part, even those of us who have no sexual drive. The world revolves around the idea that we need to procreate and carry on the legacy of our ancestors. Asexual people may not feel sexual, or when they do they may not act on it, but there are even those of the asexual spectrum who cannot help but feel the need to carry on their genetic lineage.” 

Seeing that Peter was going to interrupt, Quentin held up a hand and said, “You’ll remember I said  _ for the most part _ . Yes, there are exceptions to every rule,” Their food arrived and Quentin started to cut into his omelet as he continued, “Now back to the issue at hand. People are sexual beings and those of us who work in the sex trade have nothing to be ashamed of. You’re providing a service to people who may not otherwise be able to enjoy themselves. They may not have a partner or be able to achieve orgasm without the help of a stimulant. They could be disfigured and think that no one wants them. They could be lonely and just need someone to spend time with them. Hell, you could even be providing a service to people to enjoy themselves with their partner. There are countless reasons to watch porn and I won’t pontificate on the matter.” 

Peter dug into his cheeseburger, enraptured to hear Quentin talk about the subject in such a manner. He didn’t interrupt, more intrigued than he was wont to explain. He was now fully relaxed, enjoying the first food he’d really eaten in days with vim and vigor. 

“Prostitutes, campeople, porn actors - it makes no matter. As long as both parties consent, what does it matter? Hell, I’m sure that you help more than your share of men who are in the closet for one reason or another. As much as I’d like to say we’re to the point where our country was open to let people live and let live, we both know that’s not true. It may never be true. Don’t even get me started on the countries where it’s illegal to  _ be  _ homosexual or transgender.” Quentin sighed, shaking his head as he ate. His blue eyes were gorgeous and firey as he expressed himself in a way that Peter didn’t really get to hear in class. Yes, he was getting a lecture in a way, but it was different when it was something that Quentin fully believed with his whole heart.

“Now, I know I’ve been talking the whole of our meal and I’m sorry about that. But I needed to express the reasons why I wanted to talk to you away from everyone else. Because while I may feel that way and there will doubtlessly be those on the academic board who feel the same way, there will also be those who won’t. And I don’t want you to feel isolated. You’re not alone. You’re such a bright man, Peter. You have a future ahead of you that I can’t wait to see and if I can be a part of that, then I can’t wait to see it with you.” Quentin gestured with his fork at the two of them before he finished, “So I wanted to talk to you and let you know that you’re absolutely free to keep things up, that I’ll support you but we need to make sure that you don’t slip up again.”

Peter started to laugh with sheer relief as he fully absorbed everything that his professor had just said and started to nod his head. “Absolutely Pr- Quentin. I’m normally really careful but I’d been working on getting my sources together for you when I was running late and… Well, you know what happened.”

Quentin laughed, his voice a pleasant sound that warmed Peter’s veins in a way that he really wished it wouldn’t. “Yes, I’m quite aware of how it ended up.” His blue eyes twinkled merrily as he finished off his omelet and hashbrowns before asking, “So tell me honestly, how are  _ you _ doing? You don’t look that great if I’m being completely honest.” 

“Better now that we’ve talked. I… Let’s just say I haven’t been in the best place these past three days.” Peter ran his fingers through his hair, causing his curls to spill every which way. “But I think I’ll do better now.”

“I’m glad. I would have contacted you sooner, but I thought it’d be a good idea to give you a little time before I did so.” Quentin’s blue eyes shown with remorse at the thought of having caused Peter undue stress. “Next time, I’ll email you or…” 

Peter tilted his head slightly as he asked, “Or…?”

Quentin pulled out his phone and gestured for Peter to do the same thing. “Let me give you my number, that way you won’t have to stress next time. Hell, you never know when you’ll need to talk. I mean, it’s not like you have many people who know, right?”

Peter’s stomach did somersaults as he shrugged, “I mean, true.” With that, the two exchanged contact information and Peter tried to not think about the fact that he had his huge, gigantic crush’s phone number.

When the waitress came back over, Quentin paid even though Peter objected and said he could pay for himself. “You can get home okay? Need any money?” He asked, concernedly. 

Peter rolled his eyes before he opened his wallet to show the older man that he had about three hundred dollars in there. “I’m not your average broke college student, Pr- Quentin.”

“Nothing about you is average, Peter,” Quentin said, shooting him a grin as he shook his head. “See you in class Friday?”

Those butterflies were acting up again but Peter didn’t say anything, just felt himself blush. “See you on Friday, Pr- Quentin.”

When Quentin was out the door, Bucky turned around and said, “Not so bad, huh?”   
  
“Oh shut up,” Peter muttered, joining him. The two waited long enough to make sure that Quentin was gone before they went back to Peter’s apartment, Peter feeling ten times better than he had in a long time. 


	10. Start Your Engines

Things went back to normal for Peter after Beck finding out about him. It was strange that someone besides Bucky knew his identity behind his mask and moniker, but in some ways, it was nice to know that if anything ever came up he had another person to talk to. It made living a little easier, even though he had to acknowledge that his crush of several years had seen him naked and doing some… questionable things with a stuffed unicorn. It definitely made their interactions more interesting, at least from Peter’s perspective.

“Good work on your sources, Peter,” Beck said with a fond grin. Peter’s heart skipped a beat at the look on his professor’s face. “I think with them and maybe a few that I sent over, you’ll have plenty to get started on your dissertation.”

“Yeah, thanks, Professor Beck. You’ve been a big help so far,” Peter grinned, his dimples making an appearance. 

Beck shook his head and raised a brow over his beautiful blue eyes. “I thought we’d talked about this, Peter - it’s Quentin in private.”

“R-Right, of course,” Peter blushed but shrugged his shoulders in surrender. He stuffed his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie to do something with them. “Quentin.”

With a smile, Quentin nudged Peter with his elbow as they walked out of the coffee shop they’d met at to go over his work thus far. Since the revelation, the two had started to meet off-campus so that they could speak a little more freely. It was liberating to be able to not be careful over every word out of his mouth - he just had to worry about half of them, now.

“Need a ride back to campus?” Quentin said as he gestured to his MV Augusta. Peter’s mouth watered a little at the thought of not only being able to ride the gorgeous machine and feel its torque and acceleration under his ass, but to be able to cling to the object of his desires? On second thought, he may pop a boner… “No pressure. Just thought you may want to save some money.”

Peter hesitated for just a moment before he said, “Sure?” He cleared the squeak from his voice with a blush before nodding in agreement. “I mean if you don’t mind Pr-Quentin.”

With a wicked smirk, Quentin unstrapped the passenger helmet from the back of his motorcycle and handed it to Peter. “I promise not to go too fast,” he gloated as he stepped over the bike and kickstarted it, waiting for Peter to get on. 

With apprehension about what exactly was going to happen, Peter slid the helmet onto his head and stretched over the purring racing vehicle. Quentin already had his helmet on with the visor pushed down, making Peter worry about what he thought as he stumbled to swing his leg over the bike and climb onto the passenger seat. He was seated a little higher than Quentin, but he still needed to cling to the other man’s back to ride safely.

When Quentin was sure that he was securely on the motorcycle, he shifted it into gear and they took off towards the place of their meeting. It was a little dangerous to arrive back on campus with his professor, but the graduate student was sure he could find an excuse as to why he was getting a ride from his professor should the need arise. 

For the moment, he simply basked in the feeling of being close to the thirty-something, inhaling the smell of his cologne. Peter didn’t know what it was, but it was spicy and was going to be something that Peter looked for later. Would it be too creepy to go to the department store and find a small bottle for his masturbatory needs?

If it was, he wasn’t going to tell anyone about it. He was just going to relive this closeness and know that no matter what others thought, he’d be getting off on the feeling of the motorcycle vibrating beneath him, the feeling of a muscular back flexing as he drove expertly towards the school, and the smell of expensive cologne when he performed for no small amount of time. Peter wondered if Bucky would take it too personally if he asked him to wear the cologne as he fucked him from behind once he found it… Maybe he’d ask him if he  _ did  _ manage to locate it.

When Quentin was going to turn left into the main campus entrance, Peter raised his voice to be heard over the engine, “On second thought, can you take me home? I’d get an Uber from campus but that defeats the purpose.”

Quentin’s helmeted head nodded up and down a few times before he pulled over to ask, “Sure, which way?”

“I’ll give you directions when we hit the turns! It’s super easy.” Peter yelled back.   
  
Soon enough, with a little help and minor difficulties, the two pulled up to Peter’s gate and he entered the code. Once that was done, Quentin parked the motorcycle in front of Peter’s building before sliding his visor back to grin at him. “How’d you like it?”

_ “I’ll be masturbating to the memory for a long time,”  _ Peter thought but didn’t say aloud. Climbing off of the motorcycle he shook his legs to get sensation back into them as he said, “That was… something. Thanks for the ride,  _ Quentin. _ ”

Quentin’s azure eyes sparkled merrily as he took the helmet back and strapped it onto his bike. “The pleasure was mine. See you in class on Monday?”

“See you,” Peter smirked back as he nodded his head and tossed over his head. As he walked away from the professor, he was relieved to note that there wasn’t any attention in his direction. The bike was loud and he didn’t need to cause any trouble to Mr. Kaminski, the sweet old man who was incessantly nosy but good-spirited. Peter often helped carry in his groceries for him and he’d give the collegiate homemade  _ kołaczki _ for his trouble.

With a grin, he strolled into his apartment, a pep in his step. He couldn’t wait until Monday and or when he got to the mall the next chance he was able. When he unlocked his door, Bucky was lounging on his couch with an expectant look on his face before looking at the clock, “I need details after the show. If you’ve got that grin on your face, something good  _ must _ have happened.”

With a jolt, Peter stared at the clock and did some quick mental math. If he was quick, he had enough time to get in a shower after his show before he had to get ready for Betty’s party he’d promised he’d go to. “Yeahhh… You won’t believe it,” Peter giggled as he stripped off his The Black Keys t-shirt, skinny jeans, and boxer briefs. “He drove me home on his motorcycle.”

Bucky thought his crush on his professor was cute, though he often urged Peter to keep a level head around the man. “Oh yeah? I bet you  _ loved  _ that.”

Peter sighed out a “you have no idea” as he had Bucky tie him expertly in the  _ k _ _ ikkou shibari  _ with a length of red silk rope _ .  _ Today’s play was going to be incredibly dangerous and he was lucky that his friend was skilled in the art of  _ shibari _ and untying knots. If he slipped up, even the littlest bit, he could kill himself. Once he was artistically tied, Bucky made a light noose for Peter. Testing everything three times, making sure that if he needed it Peter could break out, Bucky was pleased. With that, Peter slipped the noose around his neck and slicked his fingers up to barely allow the more normal-sized of his dildos to be used without hurting himself too badly before tying his hands behind his back.

With his body in a submissive pose, mask fully in place, Bucky set the cameras to rolling and motioned for Peter to begin. “Viewers, your Baby Boy has been naughty and so he’s going to have to be punished tonight.” Peter pouted as his head was bowed, biting his lip in supplication. “I hope you can forgive me, I’ll do anything to prove I won’t do it again, okay?”

When he was done, he kneeled over it and lowered himself down on it. Every time he was seated on the dildo, it would pull tight around his throat, cutting his oxygen.

With a moan, eyes watering he gasped, “I’m sorry Viewer, I’ll never do it again. Can I please touch myself now?”

But Peter wouldn’t be able to do that, so he’d have to work himself to orgasm on the dildo, thus the noose would become a burden after a certain point. But the pleasure was supposed to be extreme and it appealed to his kinkier fanbase, so he figured he’d do something for them after the majority missed his last show.

With that in mind, Peter worked himself into a lather, face going purple before letting up and letting him get the barest hint of air before he lowered himself back down and stayed down to grind his prostate on the dildo. He was almost there and his vision was starting to darken around the edges as he came almost harder than he ever had. 

With that, Bucky came and let down the noose quickly before stepping off camera again. Once Peter caught his breath again, he winked at the camera and said, “And I hope you come again soon - I know I will be.”

When the cameras were off, Bucky was quick to undo the knots to let circulation back to the parts of Peter’s body that had been restrained, massaging his neck especially. It felt nice and Peter flashed Bucky a thankful smile as he moved on to the other parts of his body. When he was done, Peter went to look in the mirror, noting the red marks around his neck. Grimacing, Peter took out his favorite turtleneck before hopping into the shower.

The hot water worked out what knots were still there from his experiment with strangulation. He leaned his head back against the shower a moment before he finished washing and went out to find Bucky and thank him. His throat was still sore, but he was okay to talk after he drank the tall glass of cold water the older man held out for him. “Thanks,” he croaked before clearing his throat. 

Bucky waved it off before he looked over his friend with worried eyes, saying, “You sure you want to go out tonight after that? Shibari is fine, but autoerotic asphyxiation isn’t something to play around with and expect to be fine afterward.” 

Clearing his throat again, Peter said a little more stable, “I’ll be fine. It’s not like I expect to be the center of attention at this thing, anyway. I’ll probably end up in the corner playing AFK Arena while the rest of them get stupid drunk.”

“And you want to go why?” Bucky’s brow furrowed as he crossed his arms in consternation. “You know I won’t be able to come to get you tonight if anything happens - it’s Nat’s day off and Carol is out sick. I’ll be the only one there.”

Peter waved it off, “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me!” With a grin, he lowered his voice to a more conspiratorial level, “Besides, I can always call Professor Beck.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as the two walked out to his car, the older of the two having planned to give Peter a ride to the party no matter what he said. “Yeah, yeah. You’re looking for any excuse to call him, admit it.” 

“I mean, I’m not going to say it but I’m also  _ not  _ going to say it.” Peter’s laugh was a little rough but he figured he could play it off if anyone asked. Soon enough, they were pulled up at the sorority house where Betty was pledged and he was waving Bucky goodbye a sense of dread hiding behind his smile.


	11. Pity Party

With no small amount of trepidation, Peter walked up the brick walkway to the front doors of the sorority house. Greek row never failed to make Peter feel less than. Yes, he knew some really great fraternity and sorority members, but then there were people like Flash and his friends.

And there was that embarrassing memory of trying to rush Freshman year. Waiting up all night to get a phone call that never came, hoping against hope that the call would come no matter how late it got. No matter that it was past the time the frat had said they’d call… 

Peter didn’t like to think about it, and often he tried to stay away from Greek row to avoid embarrassing memories. It didn’t help that Flash was a Legacy and liked to remind Peter of his folly every now and then. Peter had a feeling it was going to be one of those times.

With a sigh that irritated his throat, he pulled out his phone and texted Ned to let him know he was there. Looking at the house, the party was in full swing with people holding red Solo cups spilling out onto the lawn. Shrugging his shoulders, Peter entered the front doors and looked around for a place to perch for the two hours he’d promised himself he’d endure. 

He saw Peter Quill, known professionally as Starlord, captain of the football team chilling out in a corner and nodded his head at him. He was a funny enough guy, had a good sense of humor. Peter knew he was majoring in eligibility, though, just waiting out his four years so he could make it big in the professionals. Peter hadn’t really been to a game, didn’t care much about sports so he had no idea if the man was any good.

“Hey Pete!” Quill said, waving him over when he noticed the master’s student entering the building. “How’s it going?”

Peter sighed internally as he knew that he was going to end up dragged into a conversation he couldn’t really handle with his throat as sore as it was. With an outward smile, he said, “Doing pretty good, just taking a break from studying. Ned invited me.”

Quill nodded his head, familiar with the name since Betty was on the chair for Greek life and so he’d run into the duo more than once. “Nice, nice. Got a C in my Statistics thanks to your tutoring last semester.” 

“Oh yeah? That’s great Peter!” The graduate student perked up hearing about it. He hadn’t really done much in terms of tutoring, just a few sessions to help explain some of the ‘harder’ concepts that Quill was having trouble understanding. Honestly, while he may not be educated, the football star was pretty smart when he put his mind to it.

Quill’s grin matched Peter’s as he nodded up and down, “Yeah! And it’s seriously all thanks to you. If you hadn’t helped, I don’t know what I’d do… You know how coach has been lately. ‘You gotta get your grades up, Quill.’ ‘You’re smarter than you think you are, Quill, put in a little more effort.’ Same old same old. If I wanted to hear that shit, I’d listen to Yondu.”

Peter sat down close to his friend so their conversation wouldn’t be overheard. He nodded his head in understanding before he said, “Your coach  _ is  _ right Peter. I mean, I helped you but you probably  _ could _ have got your grades up on your own.”

Quill dropped his head back on the couch and groaned long and loud. “Pete! Not you too!”

Peter laughed and grabbed at his throat as it stung his ligature wounds. “Sorry Peter, but you know I’m going to kick your butt into gear if you need it.”

Quill sighed before smiling at him with his big dopey smile, “Yeah, you’re right. And hey! Maybe I’ll actually finish my degree instead of just hanging it out until I can play in the pros.”

Peter’s smile could have lit up the room as he said, “Peter, that’s so great! I’m glad you’re really thinking about it! You never know what could happen if you get hurt.”

  
“I mean, you’re right.” With a shrug, Quill gestured to his friend Drax and asked, “Hey bud, will you get Peter a beer? I owe him one.”

Drax, a linebacker for the football team, had been walking up to the duo, having just arrived. “Alright.” He headed further into the house before Peter could stop him.

Shaking his head Peter held up his hands and said, “No, no - I really shouldn’t.” Peter’s voice was rough, sounding like he’d been gargling sandpaper. “My throat’s a little sore.”

  
Quill gave Peter the stink eye and held up two crossed fingers. “If you’re getting sick, I don’t need you to come any closer. Sorry dude.”

Laughing creakily, Peter shrugged but took the beer when Drax lumbered up with two red Solo cups, one for him and one for the graduate student. Taking the cup from the giant of a man, he took a sip and tried not to grimace at the taste of the liquid. He really, really hated the taste of beer, preferring to drink mixed drinks or do shots of vodka if pressed. The liquid, surprisingly, did make his throat feel a little bit better as he replied, “Nah, just got a little rough earlier when I was doing… something earlier.” Peter grinned and took another drink of his beer.

“Some _ thing  _ or some _ one, _ ” Quill laughed, shooting Peter a wink. 

Peter’s face lit up bright red and he was going to reply when he heard a scoff off to the left. Flash walked up, sneering, “Penis Parker couldn’t get laid if his life depended on it.” He looked Peter up and down as if he was a disgusting bug that didn’t deserve to even be squished by his designer shoes.

Peter went silent, not wanting to deal with Flash. He’d learned, more or less, that if he ignored the other man he’d go away. Quill, on the other hand, hadn’t gotten that memo. “Dude, what the fuck? Leave Peter alone.” His eyes narrowing to slits.

Flash’s hands went up in supplication, not wanting to offend the football player who could make his life a living hell. “My bad.”

With a dismissal, Quill turned back to his friend. They talked for a little while longer before he said, “I gotta cut out of here soon. Gamora said she may or may not let me take her to that new club that opened across town.” 

“Have fun,” Peter laughed as he watched the captain make his way out of the house. The way that Quill ran whenever Gamora beckoned was both endearing and comical. Standing up, he waved goodbye to Drax and Quill’s group before going to look for Ned.

Peter journeyed through the full house, squeezing through crowded hallways and testing locked doors. Eventually, he found him deep in conversation with Betty, hanging on her every word. Ned barely spared him a glance as he said, “Hey Pete. Having fun?”

Exasperated, Peter nodded, “Yeah, I hung out with Starlord for a while earlier.”   
  
“Good, good. I’m glad.” Ned and Betty were friendly but they were obvious that they wanted to get back to their own conversation, he could feel the brush off when Ned said, “See you in class Monday?”   
  
“Sure thing Ned,” Peter rolled his eyes internally as he journeyed away from his friend, wishing that Quill was still around. Or MJ. He hadn’t really had the chance to talk to her after the whole thing the other day in class and he really did need to check in on her. But MJ coming to a party like this was as likely as Quentin Beck returning his crush.

With a sigh, Peter journeyed to the backyard of the house, wanting to catch his breath and cool down a bit from the heat of so many bodies packed in such a small room. The house was big, but even it had its limits to how many people it could hold without feeling like a boiler room. 

When he got to the backyard, he noticed a group of people swimming in the pool but steered clear of it in case an inebriated person decided that dragging him into the pool was a great idea. Peter strolled over to the gazebo and looked up at the stars, taking a sip of his beer and just enjoying as close to peace as he was going to get in the city. Sometimes he wondered what seeing a clear night’s sky would really look like, particularly in space. 

He could make out a satellite as it orbited the planet and the North star but that was basically it. Pity, maybe one day he’d go to California and get to look through the Shane Telescope. See what it looked like to  _ really  _ see the stars. He was kinda a scientist, he could swing it right? With a chuckle he let his imagination get away from him.

His vision of seeing galactic bodies was brought short when he heard someone step up on the gazebo with him. He wouldn’t have really paid it any mind if they’d kept their distance but they kept walking up to him. Dropping his gaze, he met the angry eyes of Flash Thompson.

“Penis Parker,” Flash sneered at him, crowding into his personal space, “Where’s your friend to stick up for you now?”

Peter tried to step back but the larger man wouldn’t let him, boxing him into the corner he’d unknowingly put himself in. “I don’t want any trouble, Flash.”

“Should have thought about that before you had the captain of the football team stick up for you. Now I have to do so much shit to get back into his good graces.” Flash sneered, pushing closer to Peter. He could smell the booze on Flash’s breath as he spat out, “Now you owe me.”

“What do you mean ‘I owe you,’” Peter said, cowering down not wanting to do anything that may get the other man to where he’d hurt him. 

“You embarrassed me now I’m going to embarrass you.” Flash’s smirk turned cruel as his lip pulled up. “You wanted to rush my house? Well, you’re going to get the full experience.”

With a gesture, Flash had two of his brothers grab Peter. He was unceremoniously yanked out of his turtleneck and stuffed into a bra. Peter’s face was grabbed and he was almost blinded by a mascara wand getting too close to his eye. The frat guys chortled as they painted his face unskillfully. When they were done, they slapped a wig on his head and stepped back to admire their handy work. 

Flash looked him up and down and nodded his head in satisfaction. “Yes, that’ll do. Now go make an example of him.”

Flash’s goons started to chant ‘rush, rush, rush’ as they dragged Peter through the party. He’d never felt so exposed and he got naked on a weekly basis for the pleasure of others. The people in the party laughed drunkenly as he was paraded up and down the pool on both sides before he was brought into the sorority house. Phones started to point in his direction as video was quickly gathered for future humiliation.

Laughter rang out, drowning everything that Peter heard or felt. His whole existence was brought down to this single moment in which he couldn’t pull away. Why did he come to this party? Why did Flash have to be such a dick? It was too much and he felt like he was going to cry at any moment. Where was Ned when he needed him? Nowhere to be found as per the norm.

  
It felt like an eternity but it could have been only minutes. He had no way of knowing as he was unceremoniously tossed out the front door and left alone. Peter could have gone back inside in search of his shirt but he didn’t want to even think about it. The jeers and laughter were going to haunt his dreams for a long time to come.


	12. A Shoulder to Cry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This didn't age well xD

The tears didn’t come as he stood on the curb, shakily ordering a ride. They didn’t come in the Uber back to his apartment. The didn’t even come as he cleaned his face of the makeup applied to it. Peter didn’t cry until he looked at the clock and realized he couldn’t call Bucky to come and make him feel better.

With shaking hands, he looked at his directory of phone numbers. How could he explain to Aunt May what was going on? She’d freak out and want him to file a police report. MJ worked on Friday nights and he didn’t want to bother her. They weren’t that type of friends. Quill would be furious and would be over to lend a shoulder, but he was with Gamora most likely. 

He stared at Mr. Stark’s phone number and wished his mentor was alive more than he had in a few years. But yearning for a hug from his father figure wasn’t going to bring him back from the grave. If he called Happy, he’d only tell Aunt May… That left him the final number in his phonebook - Quentin Beck. 

Peter knew that his professor had said he could call him any time, but what was he going to do? It wasn’t like he could actually come over and comfort him. It’d be really, really unethical. But he also didn’t have anyone else to turn to and he didn’t think he could stand another minute alone. Not with the voice in the back of his head screaming at him.

With shaking hands, he pushed the call button and put his cellphone up to his ear. The ringing was like a knell as it buzzed once. Twice. Three times. Peter was about to pull the phone away from his cheek and press the end call button when he heard a click and a “Peter?”

Peter jumped at hearing Beck say his name, trying to keep his tears inside as he said, “Y-Yeah, sorry for calling.” He sniffed wetly, rubbing his opposite hand across his eyes to keep the tears from falling.

Quentin Beck was not an idiot and could pick up on Peter’s quiet sobs and whimpers. With a worried voice, he asked, “What’s wrong Peter?”

“I, uh,” Peter coughed to clear his throat, rubbing it from where the rope had left marks that could still be seen. They weren’t as visible now, but he knew he’d still have some bruising for a few more days. “I went to a party?”

Quentin hmmed in encouragement, urging him to continue. His voice was calm and it soothed Peter’s nerves the littlest bit.

“And when I was there, I guess I pissed off Flash Thompson?” He hated that his voice formed continuous questions, but he couldn’t help it. Peter was too upset, his face crinkling in despair as he forced himself to continue, “And basically, he and some of the other guys in his fraternity yanked off my shirt, dressed me up like a woman and paraded me around the sorority house?”

Quentin was quiet a minute, taking in everything that Peter had said and everything he hadn’t said before his voice gently asked, “Is it okay if I come over Peter?”

“N-No, you d-don’t have to do that professor,” Peter stumbled over himself to say, shaking his head violently and curling into a small ball on his couch. “You’re a b-busy man, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“But I want to,” Quentin soothed. Peter could hear rustling in the background that sounded like the other man was busy getting ready to come over to his house at… was it really only one am? “You don’t need to be alone right now and I have a feeling I wasn’t the first person you called.”

Peter’s silence was damning as he stifled another sob before he whispered, “I-If you’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” The other man reassured before Peter heard more footsteps. “What’s your address again?”

Peter told him and the other man asked, “Is there anything I can pick you up? Maybe some ice cream? I know when I’m sad, I like to eat mint chocolate chip ice cream and watch horror movies from when I was in high school.”

Peter shook his head violently before remembering that he couldn’t be seen, sighing he said, “N-No, don’t go out of your way for me.”

“It’s not going out of my way, Peter.” Quentin said before Peter heard him kickstart his motorcycle. “I’m sorry but I have to hang up now but I’ll be there soon.”

With a whispered “goodbye,” Peter turned on YouTube and tried to get interested in the latest video that The Game Theorists had put out. No matter how engaging the episode, he just couldn’t get out of his head the sound of laughter of his peers out of his head. Soon, his sobs drowned out the sound of MatPat explaining how Electric Pokemon were next to useless in real life.

What killed him is that he knew, he just  _ knew  _ that if Ned had been there, he would have awkwardly laughed along so as to fit in. Because friendship meant nothing to the other man, as long as he got his leg up in the world. Peter was really getting in on the whole mental breakdown party when he heard his phone ring. It was the gate's automated system asking if he knew and wanted to let Beck in.

With a confirmation buzz, Quentin’s motorcycle was pulling up in front of his apartment. Trying to stop the tears, he slung on his robe over his naked chest and went outside to meet the older man. “H-Hey professor.” He sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

Quentin was carrying a plastic bag and his motorcycle helmet. Peter had no idea what was in it, but soon he had two arms wrapped around him, pulling him in for an awkward hug. The helmet and the bag bounced against his back taking Peter a little out of the experience but it was still nice to have hands touch him in kindness. “I told you it’s Quentin when we’re away from campus.” He chided gently.

With a glum nod, Peter led the two of them into his apartment and closed the door. Snuffling he asked, “Can I get you anything to drink?”

Quentin placed his helmet on the credenza by the front door, shaking his head. “No, I’m fine. I got something on the way here.” He lifted the plastic bag and went to sit on the couch, leaving room for Peter. “I know you said that you didn’t want anything but I thought we could do something to take your mind off how bad things are today.”

Peter wiped at his eyes that had been leaking consistently throughout as he sat down beside his crush and nodded. “Yes, please. What do you have in mind?”   


“Well, I don’t know what kind of movie you like but I thought that the latest Star Wars just came out on stream and I haven’t seen it?” Quentin said, looking at Peter with a glint in his eyes.

“How have you  _ not  _ seen The Rise of Skywalker?!” Peter said, flailing his arms exaggeratedly. “It’s probably my favorite movie from the sequel trilogy! Rey’s so badass!” Yes, it was true that Peter loved Star Wars and was more than happy to watch the movies. If you got him going, he could talk about them in minute detail.

“Good, I thought you might like that.” Quentin’s smile spread to his eyes as he opened up the plastic bag he’d brought in and gestured to the variety of candy inside, taking the Arizona green tea. “I didn’t know what you like, so I kind of raided the candy aisle.”

Peter reached in and snagged a thing of Twizzlers and he pulled up his Vudu account on his smart tv, scrolling to Episode IX and pulling his throw blanket over his legs. He was going to be cozy when he watched one of his favorite movies, dammit, never mind what he looked like.

Quentin crossed his ankles and settled back into the cushions himself, relaxing in to watch the movie as well. The plot was engaging and Peter quickly found himself caught up in a galaxy far, far away. 

The hours flew by as Peter finally relaxed, feeling himself start to grow tired. As he drifted, Peter slowly gravitated towards the warm body next to him. And if Peter found himself snuggling with his professor when he fell asleep after that movie had finished and they put on A New Hope afterwards, he didn’t think anyone would hold it against him.


	13. The Morning After

Peter was trapped in that realm between awake and asleep, not really aware one way or the other about what was going on. His mind was blank, free of the events of the night before. His limbs felt sluggish, his mind battered down with cotton and wool to keep him from thinking one thing or the other. He was at peace, fully content at that moment that he was safe. It was some of the best sleep he’d had in a long, long time.

To some part of his conscious mind, he knew that it was thanks to sleeping in the arms of the man whose body he was laying on. Peter knew that he owed this person a great deal and wanted to express how much they had helped them. Being in the man below him’s arms had comforted him in a way that he hadn’t felt in years. Not since Mr. Stark had died. But at the same time, this body awoke feelings of desire within him.

And the desire was suddenly raging, his half-asleep mind demanding that he do something about the way that his body was feeling at this point in time. With closed eyes, Peter dropped kisses on the neck just above his face, sucking gently on the skin. It wasn’t enough to leave a hickey, but it was definitely enough to show that he wanted him.

The body underneath his sighed as he felt an arm come up to brush through his hair gently. Peter hummed his approval as he started to rhythmically rock his hips against the man below him’s leg. He was aching and he felt an answering hardness pressed against him. With a moan of approval, Peter whispered, “Bucky, you feel so good.”

He was about to go for the fly he felt pressing hard against his hip when the movement below him stopped. With a groan, he heard a voice that was  _ definitely  _ not Bucky’s say, “Peter. Peter you need to stop.”

With a gasp, Peter’s eyes opened and took in the man underneath him. It wasn’t Bucky like he’d thought, but Quentin Beck - his professor. His erection didn’t flag but he definitely wasn’t exactly feeling the best about what he’d just done. Especially taking into consideration the fact that he’d just called out another man’s name  _ while  _ doing said humping.

Jerking backward, Peter flailed and fell onto the coffee table behind him, hitting his head on the corner. It was enough for him to see stars, but thankfully not enough for him to bleed. “Motherfucker!” Peter cursed, clutching his head and whimpering as tears gathered in his eyes. He was  _ finally  _ where he’d wanted to be with his professor for how many years and he fucked it up like that? Science, he was an idiot.

“Hey Pete, you okay?” Quentin asked as he held out a hand for Peter to take. “That doesn’t look like that was a lot of fun.”

Feeling like he just wanted to curl up into a ball and never look at his professor again, Peter nevertheless took the hand and muttered a quiet “thanks professor” under his breath. He immediately began to panic. Fuck, what was he going to do now? He’d just been dry humping his professor? And he was also supposed to just like, ignore the fact that he’d felt something in response? 

Logically, Peter knew that Quentin had been sleeping and that he hadn’t necessarily felt anything in response. He knew that. He wasn’t an idiot. But a part of him hoped that maybe what he was feeling wasn’t one-sided. Maybe Quentin Beck really did like him back.

If Peter really thought about it, who else would drop whatever they were doing to just come over to a student’s house to make them feel better? And to bring them snacks and to watch a movie with them? And oh fuck, that’s right. How was Peter supposed to face all the people he’d seen yesterday who’d laughed and humiliated him like it was nothing?

Peter was fucked, plain and simple. And he really, really just wanted to be fucked by his professor but that wasn’t going to happen. He mostly just wanted to curl into a ball in his room and never leave. There had to be a way to complete some of his courses online, right? True they wouldn’t be as engaging as going to actual lectures but if it meant he’d never have to deal with the humiliation of what he’d had to go through before he didn’t know what he’d do.

Peter was in the middle of a full-on panic attack when he felt a hand on his arm. “Peter, Peter,” Quentin said as he wrapped him in his arms, “Shh, it’s okay. It was just a mistake. It’s going to be okay. I never should have fallen asleep here, it’s totally normal for you to call out your boyfriend’s name while you slept.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Peter laughed hysterically as he pulled back, shaking his head violently. He sat down heavily on the coffee table, wrapping his head in his arms as he shook his head violently, “Sorry professor, but that’s not why I’m upset. Well, not mostly.”

Quentin was silent a moment as he sat down in front of Peter and pulled gently on the younger man’s arms. Peter thought about keeping his face buried so that he didn’t have to look his professor in the face again, not sure how he could really deal with the fact that he had been close to being intimate with him. Peter didn’t want him to see the confused, angry, hurt tears that were falling down his face either, but he let the other man see. 

When Quentin’s face came into view again, he was frowning softly at Peter in worry. “Is this about last night?”

Peter giggled hysterically as the tears kept falling but he nodded in acceptance. What else was he going to do? It wasn’t like he could just lie his way out of it. He felt like he was going to fall apart, not sure how he could keep himself together anymore. Peter was a house of cards one breeze away from falling to disrepair. 

“I’m not going to lie, what they did was fucked up,” Quentin said as he started to rub his arms gently. Peter tried not to obsess over the fact that Quentin’s touch made his skin feel like it was on fire - he was going to focus on the words that the older man had to say. “It’s not going to be easy to see them Monday. Hell, they took something that you do when you perform, maybe something that makes you feel sexy? And they perverted it, made you feel obscene for it.

How had Quentin known that Peter enjoyed crossdressing? Peter didn’t really want to think about how much of himself he gave away when he did his camshows at that moment. Especially when Quentin took Peter’s face into his hands and looked him dead in the eye as he continued, “But you can’t let them take that from you. If you do, you’ll regret it. You’re beautiful when you perform and it’s not the clothes or the makeup that make you feel like that - it’s the power you feel when you wear them.

“And sure, you could just go about being like the average camboy, go back to wearing the types of things you wear now. You may lose some of your viewers, but you’d also be losing a part of yourself. You’d be letting a part of yourself that you don’t really get to express that often wither and die. And I don’t really think you should do that Peter. You’re not a coward - don’t let them win.” Quentin finished before he smoothed away the tears that still streamed down the collegiate’s face. 

Peter gasped as he leaned heavily into Quentin’s hands, almost like a cat after affection. Hearing the words that came out of his professor’s mouth really got him thinking about what he’d said and he knew that he was being honest. Pulling back, Peter asked softly, “But what do I do come Monday morning professor?”

Quentin tsked Peter for using his title before he pulled his hands back and shrugged, “That’s the part that I’m not so sure how to help with. On one hand, you can just go back to doing what you’ve been doing - focusing on your studies and getting the best grades possible. Yeah, things will be a bit hard for a while where people of lesser minds will laugh at you, but at the end of the day they won’t be able to come home with you. Eventually, they’ll let it die down.

“On the other, you can go in and own it. You could go in looking gorgeous in drag and just make it seem like you’re not ashamed that you were made to do so - badly. I don’t know what will happen with that one, but I don’t think as many people will be able to use it against you. You’ll be owning it and you’re going to kill people with your attitude and charisma. But you may also give yourself away if there’s anyone on campus that follows your streams... It’s your choice.” Quentin offered, biting his lip in consternation. “On second thought, maybe don’t do the second option.”

Peter nodded his head and thought it over, wondering if he could do makeup but still dress like normal? Maybe some of his more fitted clothes? He’d have to talk it over with Bucky. “Thanks, Quentin, I’ll think it over.”

Feeling a bit better, he sighed and was gesturing to his kitchen to offer to make breakfast when he heard a key slide into the lock of his front door. 


	14. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this did NOT age well xD

Hearing the lock turn, Peter started. This was the definition of a situation that looked worse than it was and he didn’t know how he was going to explain it. Realistically, there were only two people with a key - Ned and Bucky. Ned never came over but Bucky freely used his key like Peter used his own to the apartment above Bucky’s bar. Peter had no idea what Bucky would do, but he wasn’t exactly prepared to face the music.

Feeling himself blush crimson, he watched as the one he suspected, Bucky, walked into the apartment carrying a sack of groceries. Peter held his breath as he waited to see how he’d react, not really knowing what was going to happen. When the former soldier took in the scene, he simply raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest, bag of groceries dangling beneath his arm. Well, that was going better than he suspected. 

“Hey, uh, Bucky!” Peter squeaked as he stood up quickly and walked towards him a few steps. Quentin stood as well, quirking his own brow at Bucky. He panicked a little, wondering exactly what he should do. Should he introduce the two of them? What could it hurt? “This is Quentin Beck, my professor.”

Peter had no idea what was going through his mind, but he watched Bucky’s face closely, taking small glances at Quentin’s face to see how the older man was reacting. Quentin seemed calm and collected but Bucky’s face seemed to go through a series of expressions that Peter wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before Eventually, Bucky’s eyes narrowed as he took in the kitchen clock before looking at Quentin hard. “Nice to meet you, Sergeant James Barnes, special forces.” He stuck out a hand forcefully towards his professor, a challenging look in his eyes.

Oh shit, this was  _ not  _ going the way that Peter had hoped it would. What exactly he’d hoped, Peter wasn’t sure. Maybe fore the two of them to get along? Maybe just to have his best friend’s support? Biting his lip, he knew better than to get in the way of whatever was going down between the two older men in his apartment and made a note to talk to Bucky about it later.

When Quentin took Bucky’s hand, he had the same level of intensity in his eyes as the former soldier. Peter didn’t know what was happening between the two of them, but apparently, it was reciprocated? There was some sort of machismo off or something and it was honestly a little bit ridiculous. Deciding against letting the pissing match take place as he was going to do, he humphed at the two of them as they seemed to be trying to squeeze each others’ hands until the other gave in. A kind of bullshit manly man’s chicken.

Rolling his eyes, Peter said, “Stop it Bucky, nothing happened between Quentin and I. I’ll tell you what happened later, but something really shitty happened to me last night and you were working. I couldn’t bother you, so I called him and he was just helping after what happened at the party.”

Instantly, Bucky transformed from the he-man that he’d been acting, to the worried friend that Peter knew he’d be. His expression went from one trying to establish dominance to looking worried about Peter as he stepped forward to take the youngest of the three into his arms, giving him a tight hug. “Yeah, MJ sent me a text this morning. She didn’t know exactly what had happened but she thought that I should come to check in on you. I was coming over to cook you breakfast and offer to listen if you needed to talk.”

There was a moment of silence as Peter tried to keep it together before he buried his face in Bucky’s neck, feeling utterly awful and wanting his friend to make it better. For a moment, he forgot that his crush was even there before he heard Quentin clearing his voice to say, “I’ll see you, Monday Peter. Remember what I said.”   
  
Pulling out of Bucky’s arms, Peter shot his friend a look before he went to Quentin’s side, placing a hand on his arm to say, “Thanks, Quentin, I appreciate it.” Peter smiled half-heartedly. As the professor gathered his things, Peter loitered awkwardly, eyes going between his professor and his best friend. Bucky had taken his bag of groceries into the kitchen and was taking out the utensils he’d need to cook breakfast while Quentin slipped back on his shoes and gathered his jacket from where he’d taken it off at some point. 

When the thirty-something was finished, he walked the other man out of his apartment. The silence was starting to be awkward but Peter didn’t know exactly what to say to make it better so it stretched on as they walked down the flight of stairs to stand by Quentin’s bike. Peter eventually sighed when the silence was starting to get too much and said, “I’m sorry about Bucky. He’s a little… protective.”

“Don’t be, I’m sure our situation would look bad even if you’d been there the whole time.” Quentin laughed goodnaturedly. Before gesturing back to Peter’s apartment. “Now go make sure he knows what happened so I don’t have to deal with an angry army sergeant.”

Laughing, Peter nodded his head, definitely having already planned to do that. He had so much that he needed to talk to Bucky about that he didn’t even know where to start. Feeling a minute amount better, he waved bye to Quentin’s back as he started the motorcycle and drove away. He felt sad that he didn’t get to talk to the man and express what it had meant for him to come over that night but… Well, some things were better left unsaid. 

As he trekked back up the stairs to talk to his friend, Peter held his breath and started to think of exactly what he was going to say. With Quentin, a quick rundown of the story may have been good enough, but he knew that Bucky would want to know the full thing. The soldier would never pressure Peter into talking about things that he didn’t want to, but Peter knew he needed to explain things completely to him, to try and understand it himself. If he took his time walking back into the apartment, he was sure that no one would blame him.

When he got into the apartment, he saw Bucky cooking them a full American breakfast. There were hashbrowns, omelets, French toast, and even a few strips of bacon. Shaking his head, Peter sat at the kitchen bar as Bucky handled using multiple skillets with ease, the smells incredible.

“So, you going to tell me what happened?” Bucky said as he turned off the heat on the stovetop. Apparently, Peter had been silent for longer than he had thought because breakfast was ready. Bucky plated up two overflowing plates and placed them on the bar as Peter got out the Aunt Jemima’s syrup, two forks, and poured them each a glass of orange juice.

Peter’s voice trembled slightly as he said, “Well, you know it was a frat party. You weren’t there Freshman year, but I tried to rush a fraternity - specifically, the one that Flash is a part of.”

Bucky nodded his head as Peter filled him in on exactly what had gone down at the party. They started eating at some point, Peter finding himself starving as opposed to sick. Bucky didn’t cook for him very often, but when he did it was always delicious and the smells enticed Peter to eat even when he didn’t particularly feel like it.

After he was finished, Bucky was silent a few moments before he said, “I think you should just let this whole thing blow over. It won’t be too long until something else happens, and I’m sure that if you avoid going to too many social gatherings with that set of people you won’t have too many bad experiences.”

Peter hmmed as he ate his omelet, trying to think about how he could get away with that. Theoretically, it’d be easy since his friend was right - he did tend to stick to himself for the most part. Peter only really had Bucky that he consistently hang out with, his other friends were more the type that were great when he needed them but he didn’t always see them. 

Bucky gestured to Peter with his fork as he said, “Now tell me what happened with this professor of yours.”

“Well, I didn’t want to bother you. I know how slammed you were at the bar last night,” Peter said, toying with his eggs, “And I didn’t really have anyone else to call. So I called him and things were nice. He was really great to me, brought me some Twizzlers and we watched The Rise of Skywalker.”

Bucky nodded his head, gesturing with his hand in a continue motion. 

“So then, this morning I-may-have-dry-humped-his-leg.” Peter rushed out, blushing furiously, definitely mutilating the remains of his omelet now.

“I thought you said it wasn’t like that?” Bucky’s eyebrow rose and he had a look on his face like he was going to go get a shovel and go after Quentin no matter what Peter said.

Peter quickly raised his hands and looked his friend in the eyes, “It wasn’t! I thought it was you and I may have called your name and kissed his throat and stuff?”

“I bet he didn’t like  _ that _ ,” Bucky smirked with some satisfaction, shaking his head, “So how’d he take it?"

Peter, having been taking a sip of orange juice, choked. Coughing, Peter shook his head violently, “He, uh, may have been into it? Until I called your name.”

Bucky hmmed thoughtfully and said, “I’m probably going to have to talk to him. Just so he doesn’t try to pressure you into anything.”

“Puh-lease Bucky, if he really was going to do something like that he would have already.” Peter rolled his eyes and jabbed his friend with his elbow. “I mean, c’mon - it was only last weekend that this whole thing with my camming was resolved.”

“But it’s not not like that.” Bucky grinned as he finished off his omelet before he got up and started to wash the dishes. 

Peter groaned and ignored the goading that he had to deal with the rest of the day, wishing he hadn’t told his best friend  _ that  _ particular bit of the story. He wasn’t sure what Bucky would do, but he definitely wasn’t going to let Quentin mess with Peter. That much was apparently clear.


	15. Fair Weather Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean to Ned in this AU

To say that Peter’s week had been one from hell would be an understatement. He’d gone to class as expeditiously as possible, not wanting to deal with the people he’d seen at the party only to be met by catcalls from those who had recognized him. The pictures of his humiliation circulated the campus and those who hadn’t been there were sure to jump in on the fun of kicking him while he was down.

MJ had been at every class they shared together that whole week to try to make him feel better in her own, morbid way, citing various ways that she could help take care of the problem. She was studying to be an organic engineer and knew her way around chemicals, so she suggested various ways to dispose of a body.

“Lye is always a classic,” She deadpanned as she gestured towards Flash who was laughing it up at the front of their Physics In Engineering class. “We can let him dissolve quickly in battery acid, also.”

Peter had simply looked at her and shook his head, saying, “Sometimes I don’t know if you’re fucking with me or being sincere.”

MJ’s smile had grown like the cat who ate the canary, “Well, that just means I’m doing it right.”

She’d also brought him a basket with various goodies to make him feel better, including some homemade snickerdoodles. They were a little burnt on the bottom, but they definitely still tasted delicious. MJ was a strange friend but she was there when it counted and that meant the world to Peter. And those fuzzy socks she packed in her basket were really comfy. 

Quentin had made it a little more bearable, too, making sure that no one could give him too much shit in his class. The first day, when Peter had walked in to see pictures of himself posted up around the room and Flash wearing a huge grin, Peter had wanted to run and hide. MJ hadn’t come in yet and he was completely alone. 

Peter didn’t know what made him do it, but Quentin had come in early and seen the pictures. Without so much as a look in Peter’s direction, he’d snapped at the class, “If I catch any more of these up in my class I’ll be pulling up the security footage and making sure charges are pressed against those responsible.”

That had made Flash shut up and sit the fuck down. After class, when MJ had headed home and Quentin had asked to speak to Peter, he asked if there was a way  _ to  _ press charges. Quentin has looked askance and admitted, “I lied Peter, I’m sorry. There aren’t any cameras in this building.”

“Oh well, at least it was a thought,” Peter admitted glumly. 

Peter Quill had texted him to let him know that he’d do everything in his power to make the assholes knock it off. It helped to know that at least one popular person was on his side in the matter. And that his friends weren’t going to be part of the clique circulating the pictures.

Bucky came over anytime he could and cooked Peter enough food that he was sure he was going to get fat. He also fucked Peter’s brains out, not letting him do much of anything. Any frustrations or worries he had, Bucky was sure to scare them away while the two of them were together. The sex was brutal and a bit more violent than they normally got together, but Peter needed it to be grounded.

But no matter what his friends had done, there was still the laughter in the halls, on the quad, pictures popping up wherever he was sure to see them. Peter was following Bucky and Quentin’s advice, but it wasn’t easy. He’d never felt so low in his entire life. Even when Mr. Stark died. Even when Uncle Ben died.

So yeah, the week had sucked. Ned had pretty much been noncommittal in terms of what was going on and it made Peter hate him a little. Where had his friend who brought over his Lego Deathstar for the two of them to put together gone? What happened to staying up late and playing whatever video game had just come out? They’d been friends for over eight years, did that mean nothing?

Peter was feeling especially down and hadn’t really felt up to doing his weekly Friday show when it rolled around. Bucky had had to take over a shift at the bar and hadn’t been able to help him - something that wasn’t common but had happened to Peter enough to where he knew how to run the show on his own. 

Peter sat the cameras up how he liked them and decided that today he’d do a simple show. He put on his mask and did his makeup, put on a simple sheer babydoll and lace panties, feeling the smallest bit disgusted with himself for doing so. He was every gross thing that those pictures made him out to be, wasn’t he? 

But then he heard a voice in the back of his head that told him he was beautiful and he remembered the intensity in soft blue eyes when those words had been said, and Peter shook it off. He was beautiful and he deserved happiness, dammit.

With that thought in mind, Peter set up for a simple session. He wasn’t planning to do anything too risky, feeling like being a bit safer tonight. With that in mind, he got out a collar, some puppy ears and a puppy plug tail. Setting everything up he was a good boy and he felt like being told he was. Some worship from his community would do wonders on his psyche at the moment.

“Viewers, or should I say, Masters, your Baby Boy has been waiting for you all day,” Peter said, bending over to display his butt and wagging his tail. The plug was pressed firmly against his prostate and it was glorious. “Do you want to play with your puppy?”

His session was going normally until he heard his apartment door open. Peter was close to climaxing, feeling that feeling that started at the tip of his toes and worked its way up his body like electricity. “Oh Master! Your Baby Boy has been such a good puppy for you!” Peter moaned as he came with a grunt, spilling into his hand. Thinking that it was probably Bucky, he mentally shrugged his shoulders and finished lapping his own come off of his hand with a playful look in his eyes at the camera. 

He signed off like normal and was turning to greet the person standing at the door when he noticed that they were significantly shorter than the six feet tall he was expecting. Peter stared in horror at Ned who had a look of revulsion on his face. 

“N-Ned?” Peter’s voice broke on his name as he quickly slid his dick away. He blushed crimson, trying to cover himself. “W-What are you doing here?”

Ned shook his head and spat out, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I, uh, I cam?” Peter’s voice broke on the word, feeling himself sink in shame at the look of utter revulsion in his friend’s face.

“And what’s that?” Ned crossed his arms over his chest, looking surprisingly intimidating for five feet five inches. 

“I record myself doing… things? For money?” Peter covered himself self-consciously. 

"You're disgusting," Ned spat, lip curling as he took one last look at Peter before storming from the room. Peter didn't go after him as he heard his friend slam the door to his apartment. 

He didn't know what to think about what was happening. His week had been shit and he'd done something to make himself feel better and now he felt even worse. Peter didn't know if he'd ever felt so low in his life. There was a reason he didn't tell people about being a sex worker.

Tears raced down his cheeks as he felt himself trembling. Bucky was still at work and he knew that the vet would make him feel better if he talked to him about it, but he couldn't deal with the older man's particular form of affection at the moment. 

Sobbing, Peter eased the furry plug from his body feeling empty and dirty. He stumbled his way to the bathroom to wash away the makeup from his face. Turning the water to scalding, he showered, scrubbing his skin raw in an attempt to feel clean again.

But he didn't. He didn't feel clean, he felt dirty and disgusting. With shaking hands, Peter reached for his phone knowing that he'd get an honest reaction from one man in particular.

The phone rang once, twice shrilly in his ears. When the voice asked a simple, "hello?" Peter broke down again.

"A-Am I disgusting?" Peter begged his professor.


End file.
